Oh no not you
by NimeReak
Summary: Everyone wants what they cant have right? Well the same applies for a popular boy who can get anyone, and the one girl who doesnt want him. SasuXSaku and lotsa others AU and slightly OOC, but it's AU so whatcha gonna do?
1. Meetings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Duh. I'm no where near that cool XP**

AU

Everyone wants what they cant have right? Well the same applies for a popular boy who can get anyone, and the one girl who doesn't want him. SasuXSaku and lotsa others

* * *

Haruno Sakura sat at the cafeteria table, a pencil twirling between her right hand as she concentrated on a Geometry problem. "Ugh!" She let out an exasperated word and slammed the book shut on her homework. "Stupid math..." she muttered angrily to herself. She glowered at the math book. Ohhhhhh how the subject taunted her. Finally, she tucked the book into her messenger bag and lifted her head to the topic of conversation that was going on all around her. Unfortunately, her least favorite name ever was what she heard first.

"Sasuke Uchiha! OhmyGod he's soooo hot!" A freshman named Rin had come over and was twittering away with Ino. Well...not with. More like to. Ino, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to sock the poor girl. Sakura rolled her eyes. The Geometry was starting to sound great.

Unfortunately, that was when Temari began talking to the random lass. "Yea...ya know, he's pretty dreamy, I'll admit it, but you DO know who he likes right?" the pig tailed kunochi was grinning evilly. The girl's eyes went wide.

"You actually KNOW!" Rin looked like she would happily die for the information.

On the other side of the table, Sakura was glaring daggers at Temari. "Well... EVERYONE knows...the lucky girl issss!" Temari dragged it out painfully. Sakura began to busy herself with her yogurt, the rest of the table looking at her. "Haruno." the girl finished simply. Looking straight at poor Sakura. Rin blinked twice.

"Who the hell is that?" Everyone at the table slumped their shoulders and rolled their eyes, muttering about freshman. Temari just continued to grin evilly, and pointed at Sakura.

"Yea. So?" the pink hair girl snapped. "What if he does? It would helped if I cared..." she shrugged, already severely annoyed with the topic. Rin's mouth dropped open wide at Sakura's words.

"Can I have him then!" she practically screamed. Ino snorted into her milk, but thankfully it didn't come out of her nose. Hinata blinked, and Ten Ten just looked amused. Sakura was looking at Rin as if she had three heads.

"Do whatever you like with him. Anyone can. I dont _care_." she sounded particularly annoyed. Rin took no hints. Instead she squealed and ran back to her own table, apparently to share the news.

"Where did you pick her up Ino?" Ten Ten asked, still vaguely amused.

"Ugh! She's in my Ceramic's class. You know, the one my mother put on there without telling me." she looked annoyed. "The thing follows me everywhere. Somehow I've become her idol? I have no idea..." she sighed. "That's all she talks about though. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!" she mocked. Everyone at the table snickered at least a bit.

"You have to be appriciative though." Temari once again piped up. "He's a pretty hot guy." she sipped at her soda, looking around the table at all the heads nodding, save for one ignoring the subject as best she could.

"I'm not sure how we were so lucky to get him at our school so we can look at him all the time." Ten Ten laughed.

It was Hinata's turn to say something. "He can't be good for much else then looks though, can he?" Hinata may stutter around a few guys and teachers now and again, but now a days when with her friends she spoke as much as anyone else did. Ino grinned.

"Well...I can think of a few things," she said with a wink, and everyone got what she meant, and all 4 participants started laughing like crazy.

Sakura on the other hand, started around at them like they were off their rockers. Hinata was the first to notice the odd look she was getting. "Ohhhh come on Sakura! You're the only girl he's actually after! And you won't even give him half a chance?" Revolted, Sakura looked at her.

"Ew. Just...ew. He's pompous and boorish and not to mention a JERK! Besides, he can have any slut he wants in this place. He ought to leave me alone!" she grimaced at the thought of him. The bell went off through out the high school, announcing the end of your period. 'Thank GOD...' Sakura thought mentally to herself. She stood up and grabbed her bag, being the first of her table standing. "I'll see you guys in training okay? Bye!" she called chipperly back and waved a few times.

She rushed away from the lunchroom up to the next floor and up to her locker, grabbing her gym uniform she stuffed it into her messenger bag, quickly. She was trying to not run out of time.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Your radiant face is a blessing not fit for this world!" Damn. She was too late.

Cringing slightly she turned. "Hi Lee..." obviously she was less then ecstatic to see him. A gasp escaped him. She braced herself for whatever she hadn't done, the thing he was going to tell her wasn't perfect enough today.

"Miss Sakura! That skirt is far too short for you! I demand it lengthened! You're a woman of such beauty, and modesty! I'm shocked!" She was suppressing the urge to punch him in the nose.

"This is a school policy skirt Lee. Everyone has them." Granted, her hips were ridiculously small, so she had the smallest size skirt and it came up a bit higher then other would, she really didn't care, and heard this every other day from the boy standing in front of her. "Lee, please excuse me, I have to get to class." she said apologetically.

"Please give me the honor of walking you!" he exclaimed.

"Oi." a deep voice came out of no where. "She said she has to go, so leave her alone." The two of them turned. She rolled her eyes in sheer disgust.

"Ew. What do you want Uchiha?" she asked him exasperatedly. She just wanted away from the two of them and to go to gym already.

"That should be obvious." he said mischievously, a glint in his eye. "Besides, I don't know what he talking about. Your skirt looks great."

"Blegh. Go away." was all she said, shoving past him by bumping shoulders and walking briskly down the hall to her class. Behind her stood a hurt looking gangly boy in green, and a smirking Sasuke.

She darted through people as fast as she possibly could, as was the first in her gym locker aisle. She sighed happily and slumped onto the ledge that served as seats for the girls. She sat and thought for a moment.

Sasuke Uchiha. Junior, same as her. They'd been in classes together their whole lives. Actually...she'd been in classes with almost everyone she knew for her whole life, though that was beside the point. She used to have a big crush on him...as a second grader. Of course, so did every other girl in every elementary school for the next 7 miles. She'd told him in 5th. He'd rejected her. She's been upset. Then? She had lived. She'd tried to be friends; he'd called her annoying. After this scenario about 15 times, she'd given up and started to not like him at all. This would be 7th grade.

By 9th grade, when they all got into high school, Sasuke immediately was the most popular boy in school. And most beloved. By everyone. Him and his little group (Shikamaru who was dating Ino, Neji who was dating Ten Ten, and Naruto who was dating Hinata...) were the coolest guys in school. She had never paid any attention to it what so ever. Then one day last year, a rumor had started that Sasuke liked Sakura. It had made no sense. He knew she didn't like him. Even as a person, much less that way! She'd dismissed it.

That is...until sophomore year last year when he had stalked over to her in homeroom and demanded to know why she hadn't talked to him about the rumor yet. Blinking at him, she had asked what the hell he was talking about. He proceeded to rant about how he had started the rumor so she would ask him about it then he could ask her out because, and this is exact quoting, "your a lot hotter then you were in 5th grade!"

She began to fume again, and put on her gym clothes. Standard uniform was white shirt, black shorts. You could buy the schools, or bring your own clothes from home. No one cared, seeing as it was Kakashi-sensei's class. Sakura once again pulled her washed white camisole over her head, and pulled on a pair of tight black shorts. The reason she wore such small clothing was to get less over heated when she trained. This class was very strenuous and everyone loved it. It lasted for two periods instead of one and everyday it was challenging. Which was exactly what most of the students of Kohona High wanted. She started lacing up her small black flat-bottomed shoes when the 'gang' came through the door, sniggering.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked out of reflex. Each head at the exact same time swerved to look at her. Instinctively she leaned back. It was creepy looking. "Uhm, yea, I don't wanna know. Meet ya out there." and she sprinted out the locker door, only to bump into someone. "Oh damn I'm sorry are you okay?" she blurted it out hurriedly. She looked up at the person, seeing only Naruto looming above her. "Oh, hey Naruto." she said casually. He was one of her friends, and more over Hinata's boyfriend.

"Hey!" he said with a cheesy smile. "Wanna spar" he started coughing hard for a minute, then finished his sentence, "today?" he offered, once again smiling. She shrugged. No one else had asked her, and she probably wouldn't be too nice to any of her friend today after all those cracks at lunch. She grinned back at him.

"Sure! You got it!" he gave her a thumbs up and she giggled.

"Great! See ya later!" he waved and walked off. She shrugged and entered the gym.

* * *

Well...that sucked 

I hope you liked it, and constructive criticism is always nice, but flames are not TTTT

Honestly though, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Kissing, Kicking, and Splashes

**CHAPTER TWO**

KYAHHHHH! 4 reviews! -punches air-

Yea I'm nuts sorry but thank you SO much for reviewing!

This chapter came about pretty much cause I was almost done with it when i posted the last one

Sadly I can't say all updates will come this fast .

seriously though, thank you reviewers!

I was super super waaaaay nervous when i posted this, but i was REALLY happy with all of your encouragement!

Your the reason I'm posting this one

Enjoy!

* * *

Upon entering, it was no biggie to go in this room to Sakura, but this was FAR from your average gymnasium. The left wall was covered in a rock wall. The north wall had a waterfall coming out from it's top. There was a pool at its bottom that went from 2 inches deep when you first stepped in to thirty feet at it's bottom. The west wall was covered in trees and vines and things. A miniature forest. The floor wasn't linoleum, or wood. Oh no. This floor was grass and dirt. It was practically outside, save for the fact that ceiling was two miles up. How else did you expect them to fit a running and actual substantial waterfall in there? Or trees? The dome roof was open today though, and it looked stormy outside. Sakura was ecstatic. If it started raining in class that would be amazing.

It was another minute or two until role call, so Sakura flopped herself down on her grassy seat early. Within thirty seconds Ino, Tenmari, Ten Ten, and Hinata were all around her, the 5 of them in a circle. "Who's pairing up with who?" Tenmari asked. Seeing as they always did this before class, so they were prepared.

"Uhm, Naruto asked me if I wanted to spar, you guys can all pair together!" Sakura chimed in.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Ten Ten practically shouted. Once again Sakura reeled backwards.

"What?" she asked, confused. "Yea, he was standing outside the locker rooms, and he asked. What the hell you guys?" they were all giving her puzzled looks as she talked.

"Uhhhh, Naruto asked me to spar with him Sakura...," Hinata said, giving her friend a strange look. "That's what we were all laughing about. They thought it was cute..."

It was now Sakura's turn to look confused. "Then...who the hell?" she demanded, a bit pissed. She didn't really enjoy being tricked. She opened her mouth to say something else but snapped it shut when the words "Role call." were called through out the gym. All the students assembled. Sakura sitting where she was supposed to be, while everyone else scattered.

Kakashi-sensei went through the list silently, ignoring all the talking. "Role call's done. Pair up!" he called lazily. He never put effort in his class unless he had to. Which was rare. People ran around and grabbed hands, then walked off to random parts of the gym they claimed they needed practice in. Sakura was day dreaming, and was unceremoniously yanked back into reality when someone grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her into standing position. Unfortunately it didn't work, and she was just yanked over too hard and landed on her chest.

Coughing and sputtering at whomever had done this she stood up and put her hands on her hips. She spun around expecting to see Naruto and yell at him, but instead she was face to face with Sasuke. "You ready to spar yet?" once again he was smirking.

"Excuse me? I'm supposed to be sparring with Naruto. Not you." She turned to find Naruto and there he was, with Hinata. Narrowing her eyes, it clicked, and Sakura turned back around. "You put him up to that, didn't you Uchiha." she continued to glare at him. Sasuke's smirk only grew a little wider.

"Well, depends, did he cough at all? Ya know no one can understand if Naruto's coughing or talking when he does that." the lad was actually all out grinning at this point. Sakura grimaced. Then, thought about it for a sec, and smiled.

"Fine then." she said with a shrug, and then within seconds gave Sasuke a roundhouse kick to the face. He stumbled back from her ambush. He looked at her, suprised. His lip was busted! She busted his lip! What the hell! He didn't have anything to say in this sort of situation seeing as it had never happened to him. He just looked at her. "C'mon pretty boy." Sakura said, she was the one smirking now. "Lets dance." and she launched another attack, a right hook into his stomach. Still dazed, the punch hit square on. He actually flew back about a foot and landed on his back. Once again he was rendered...mostly speechless.

Suddenly, all at once his senses returned to him. He got up, still in disbelief and started to look kinda angrily at her. "YOU HIT ME!" he practically bellowed. She rolled her eyes and just looked at him.

"Well, duh. You're the one who wanted to spar, remember?" she smirked, mocking him.

"I can't hit a girl!"

She just laughed. "Chauvinistic pig! Pretend I have no boobs and a penis. Hit me then." she said it like it was the obvious answer.

He just stared, horrified at what she had just said. "Ok...no. Let's pretend that was never said," he said with a shudder. She laughed once again. Getting to this kid was fun. Not to mention easy.

Sakura once again took a stance. She'd been fighting since she was 5. Boys or girls. Whatever. She tended to win. Her brain had been trained to cope with whatever was thrown at her. So whether she used strategy in a fight or just did things on impulse she knew what she was doing. So as Sasuke stood there fuming she stayed in her stance, ready if anything came at her. By now they had a crowd surrounding them.

After about two minutes of him just scowling at her though, she was getting a little annoyed. "You know, if you're going to ask me to spar, then SPAR! You great big weenie. I'm bored." she stuck her tongue out at him and started to walk away. Out of the corner of her eye though, she saw him start to rush at her. She turned to expect his attack. "Fina--" she was cut off as she tried to say 'finally'. Cut off by Sasuke's mouth.

Her eyes widened as she felt him kissing her. For one moment her eyes started to lower and she leaned into it a wee bit, and then she was brought back to her senses. She pulled away, eyes once again wide. Her left fist connected with Sasuke's cheek and he was forcibly thrown away from her. Instead of embarrassment, the normal emotion that felt in this sort of situation, Sakura was fuming MAD! How DARE he! What in Gods name had EVER given him the idea she wasn't going to KILL HIM for doing something like that!

"JACK-ASS!" she yelled, running, and then taking a jump, so if she landed, her heels would be right in his gut. Thankfully for Sasuke though, he scrambled out of the way in time. She rushed at his standing form, angry fire lighting her eyes. "What in your right mind gave you the idea to do that!" She roared at him, making kicks and punches. Most of which he managed to dodge. Finally she got him in the chin with an upper cut. He only stumbled backwards this time.

She continually fought him back, all the way across the gym. He was defending himself, and only had time for that. She was sending him hooks, upper cuts, round house kicks, aiming for his stomach with her feet, anything she could do to drive him further and further north. He was oblivious to what she was doing, but the crowd trying to keep up with them was not. There were mostly cheers for Sakura, but also fan girls wailing for Sasuke. Finally, they reached the waterfall. Sakura put an extra amount of strength into her last kick to his chest, which he blocked, but still stumbled backward into the pool the waterfall made. He struggled to stay upright after the abrupt change from land to water. Water that weighed you down and practically held onto your feet. He couldn't do it.

SPLASH! Uchiha Sasuke went down. He flopped backward straight into the pool. Sakura wiped her brow and then folded her arms, satisfied with herself. "That, Uchiha, was me going easy on you." she told him, looking and feeling victorious. He came up sputtering and staring at her in disbelief. She just grinned. "Your a bit wet." she smirked, turning and starting to walk away.

"I felt you respond Haruno!" his deep voice cut through the air.

Sakura stopped dead. "Your imagining things." she said back at him. But in the back of her mind, she knew he was right. She started walking again, then saw a crack of lightning, and then thunder immediately afterwards. Suddenly, it started to down pour. There were a lot of yells and shrieks. Kakashi just looked up from his book and walked slowly to the tree's, hiding his hentai from the rain. All the students quickly rushed under the tree's and jungle area. Well, mostly of them. The stupid pranksters were in the waterfall pool, swimming. Kakashi was over there in a heartbeat telling them to get out of the pool unless they wanted to die. Whether he would kill them if they didn't or the lightning would, was not something that you could tell.

Sakura ran quickly under the brush, out from the rain. Honestly though, she'd rather stay and dance around in it. Ha! Not around these kids she wouldn't. In moments Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari were bustling around her, each trying to talk over all the others.

"I CAN'T BELIVE HE JUST--"

"YOU ACTUALLY PUNCHED HIM OH MY GOD HE WAS KISS--"

"AHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS A GREAT WAY TO TAKE HIM DOWN! YOUR SO --"

"HOW WAS HE! IS HE A GOOD KISSER? GOD HE'S SMOOTH I MEAN--"

Sakura kept backing away as they screamed over each other trying to each tell her their thoughts. 'Whoa whoa WHOA! GUYS!" she screamed, getting them all to stop.

"What?" Ten Ten asked, as oblivious as the other three.

"Wanna NOT burst my ear drums? Please! One at a time!" she exclaimed her hands up in front of her, and waving back and forth, trying to get the message across. As the screaming, quit she happily sighed. "Thank you! Okay, now, ONE question at a time. ONE!"

Each of the girls raised their right hands. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She pointed to Ino first, since she had been her best friend forever. Ino smiled, pleased to go first.

"Are you pissed? I mean like, really? You're not even in the slightest possible bit that Uchiha Sasuke snuck up and kissed you?" Sakura stared at her best friend in horror, and did the only thing that came to her mind. She punched her in the arm. Hard! "Owwwwwww!" Ino whined, rubbing the alleged spot. "That hurt forehead!" once again, the wrong thing to say. Poor Ino. She was punched again. Ouch.

She sat there, mouth shut, scowling at Sakura rubbing both arms. Sakura looked at Hinata. "Your turn."

Hinata grinned and held her hand up for a high five. "Nice way to beat him. I never would have thought about kicking him into the water. You looked kick ass doing it too. Just a nice job for ya!" Hinata smiled sweetly at her friend. Sakura high fived her back, smiling. Actually, she grabbed Hinata in a sideways hug. "Thanks! I felt really good once he fell in! I was half afraid it wasn't going to work and he'd like, have balance or something." she said, beaming.

Hinata just shook her head. "Naw, you had him the whole time. You go Sakura!" she was proud.

Temari didn't even wait for a turn. "I don't know why you only punched him. If someone kissed me and I didn't want them to, I would have kicked him in the balls!" she exclaimed.

"You also have three tattoo's and could knock a guy flat on his back with one punch." Sakura pointed out.

"So can you. You punched him and he went flying!"

"Naw, he was just to suprised to react."

"Nu uh!" Ten Ten chirped in. "Even when he did know what was going on you knocked him into a pool! Don't be-little yourself girlie. You pretty much kicked his ass. I mean look at him!" And all five girls did. He was sitting with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji his friends, and Rock Lee seemed to be lecturing him on something. Whatever it was, Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching, and it looked like Rock needed to get out of there while he was behind.

Sasuke sat there. An eye was bruising, as was the cheek she'd punched to get him off her. His fat lip was making him look a lot less handsome then normal. Sakura tried to hold it in. Oh how she tried. But fail she did, and it all spilled out.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as if it were one of the funniest things she'd seen in months. And it was a picture she would always treasure. Sasuke glared over in their direction, and winced when it made his cheek hurt. With that, all five girls were cracking up like crazy. They collapsed on top of each other, all five girls, catching their breaths from the laugh.

"That look was hysterical! I applaud you Sakura!" Ten Ten sniggered, without bothering to actually clap. All the other murmured 'yes' or nodded. And for the rest of the period sat under the tree's, getting dripped on every once in awhile, and just being girls.

Eventually, when the period was near ending, they all went into the locker room and changed back into their normal clothes. Sakura into her black babydoll tee and black and blue plaid skirt and black and pink Vans. Ino wore a blue tee and white skirt with flip flops. Hinata wore blue jeans and a fitting grey sweatshirt with brown Vans. Ten Ten slipped back into her light green 3/4 shirt with capri's and running shoes. Temari slid into her band shirt and baggy black cargo's and boots. Once dressed the girls left the locker room and waited in the hall for the bell to ring.

BRRRRRRRR!

The noise screeched throughout the halls. And off they went to Home Ec class.

* * *

Wheeeee! 

Well there you go.

To be honest I kinda like this chapter!

Just wait til the next one! It'll be just as good if not better, and I've got a very fun concept in mind .

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	3. Home Ec Hell

**CHAPTER 3**

Whee!

Oh all the reviews!

For the record, I love you all!

every time i get someone happy that Sasuke got his arse kicked I'm really pleased because you would not BELIVE how much fun i had writing that scene!

Believe it or not I'm a Sasuke fan girl XP

I just thought it would be good for Sakura to stand up for herself and all her years of unrequited love

But I mean...he doesn't have to be SUCH a bastard about it...

Anyway, i thank you reviewers!

And to LovelySakura101, no, he gets accidental revenge seeing as he really hasn't had time to plan any. He gets it thanks to a character I'm having a BLAST turning into a teacher!

read on! Enjoy!

* * *

The girls ambled down the hall to their Home Economics class. As they went, they talked about the project they were being assigned today. Anko-sensei has promised to ruin their spring breaks in a special sort of way, and everyone in class was dying to know what it was.

"Maybe it's like...a family project or something!" Hinata chimed in, munching on the granola bar she had pulled from her bag.

"Awwwwww! You have to be kidding me!" Temari whined. "I'm supposed to spend the week with my boyfriend!" Temari and Sakura were the only ones without boyfriends at the school. Well, actually Sakura had just recently broken up with a boy from their rival academy. Temari on the other hand, was dating a very punky, handsome American boy. They fit perfect together, and it was pretty darn obvious that he was whipped. Of course he would never admit it, but he was. "Anko-sensei must be NUTS to give us something like that over spring break!"

Ten Ten just looked at her friend. "Anko-sensei IS nuts. We all know it. Yet she's a great teacher. I say we just go with the flow, huh?" she suggested. Of the 5 of them, Ten Ten usually was the laid back observer.

Sakura nodded. It was Friday. Spring break started tomorrow, and everyone was very exited. Of course most teachers had been nice and easy and given them no homework. Oh no, not Anko. She was determined to make them work whether they liked it or not. She had a special project for them over the course of this week. She told them it would be assigned today, and be careful with plans. What she was assigning would take actual work, and would not just be a pushover assignment.

The girls entered the classroom. They said hello to Anko, who was smirking widely. She looked kind of evil to tell you the truth. She was grinning in a creepy sense, and you could tell as the girls entered the room that the wheels in her brain were turning. They walked quickly to their seats and sat down, turning the correct ways in their chars to continue talking.

Hinata's back was turned to the door so she didn't notice as Naruto came out of no where and his hands encircled her stomach. "Hey sunshine." he whispered in her ear. Hinata was so startled she jerked and her head connected with Naruto's nose. "Ow!" the boy exclaimed, bringing one of his hands away from her and putting it over her nose.

"Naruto!" Hinata squeaked. "Ohhh my God I'm so sorry you scared me are you okay?" you could tell by the look on her face she felt terrible. And she did feel terrible. She ALWAYS felt terrible. Hinata was a very jumpy person, and Naruto never seemed to learn. This almost always happened when he snuck up on her like he just did. She'd stepped on his toes, slapped him before realizing, elbowed him from fright. Of course, she often managed to bring pain to herself in these little mishaps. Like banging her knee, walking into a wall from being startled and distracted, tripping over her feet in fright, or there are even the few times she's jumped and missed a step, then fallen down stairs. All the same neither of them had ever been SERIOUSLY injured (even though there had been plenty of almosts) and neither of them learned. To be honest it was cute.

Shikamaru had just come from the door as well, his arm now lazily across Ino's shoulders. "Naruto, your so troublesome."

"Just watch that you stop hurting my cousin." Neji snapped. He too had arrived, and was standing next to Ten Ten, their hands and fingers linked.

Naruto was just smiling at this point, his hand removed from his nose to prove to Hinata that he was perfectly okay. He smiled to reassure her, and tried to hide his slight wince. Hinata smiled weakly back at him, trying not to feel bad because he wanted her happy. There was idle chat for a few moments, and then none other one Uchiha Sasuke walked through the door.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called. "Errrrr..." He noticed his error once he saw Sakura's glare. Hands in his pockets, Sasuke sulked over to the group. His lip was swollen, and his cheek's bruise was visibly noticeable at this point. His black eye also was coming in quiet nicely. He was swaggering a little less at the moment, but still openly smirking at her. His eyes raked over her body as they always did. Acting like he had the right to do that. How he irked her.

"So Sakura," Sasuke began with his ever present smirk, "Where'd you learn to fight like that? Never though something like that would have come out of someone with your kinda form."

She only stared coldly at him. "Do me a favor, loser. Go bother someone else." she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and continued to glare at him.

"Ohhhhhh and Uchiha gets shot DOWN!" Naruto laughed. He half regretted it, and sweat dropped once he saw the daggers being glared at him from a certain prodigy.

The bell rang and everyone sat down in their seats. Surprisingly, in this Home Ec class, the ratio of boys to girls was almost even. Only because all the guys who had joined thought it would be because it would be just them and a class full of girls. Ahhhh silly boys think alike. Well, needless to say it wasn't just 1 boy and 20 girls

it was 10 boys and 11 girls. Nearly even.

Anko stood. Her grin was pretty damn scary, and one looking at her would be freaked. Needless to say her class was. At least, the ones paying attention to her were a little freaked. Sakura was freaked for multiple reasons. Not only was Anko-sensei looking pretty...evil. Poor Sakura was also geting death glares from every girl in the class besides her friends. The girls in here had joined the class to get something out of it, only to be ecstatic that their dear 'Sasuke-kun-' was in it with them. Apparently the fact that Sasuke had been beaten up, and it was Sakura who had done it, was already all over school.

_'Shit...'_ Sakura thought to herself, her head slumping onto her shoulder on the desk. She hadn't thought about 'Murder by Fangirl' but at the moment it was an option that seemed to be looming closer and closer. She peeked out and looked over at Temari. She noticed, and crossed her eyes at Sakura, making the pink haired girl smile. She playfully stuck her tounge out at her friend, and they both grinned, each more at ease.

Anko just stood there smiling. Over 5 minutes had passed, and she had barely moved. With nothing to do, Sakura began to think. Her hand supported her chin as her elbow rested on the desk. She thought about the fight she had just been in. How had she beaten him? I mean really? But it was only her belittling herself. She'd been fighting since she was 5. Not just in a class or anything. Once in 1st grade a boy had pushed her down hard, so she would get out of the way and he could go down the slide first. Instead of being sad, she'd gotten mad, and when the boy had come back around to go on the slide again, she had punched him in the nose.

She actually grinned at the memory. She'd never been docile, thats for sure.

"Afternoon class." Anko sensei finally uttered. The tension in the class was for too high for anyone to actually respond. Her smile had not wavered, and was a bit creepier now that Sakura was focused on it. Anko clapped her hands together once, succeeding in making the entire class jump from the loud noise. "Well!" She began. "It's finally 8th period! Hurrah for you." She was smirking at this point, yet evil had not left her face. "I know you all think I'm going to ruin your ENTIRE spring breaks, but that is where your wrong!"

A few eyebrows raised at this and there were some mutters around the class.

"Oh no! Ruin your spring break? All of yours? How awful." for a moment she almost seemed sweet. Then the moment was revoked.

"I'm only going to ruin SOME of yours!" She exclaimed it happily. If they hadn't been in desks, most of the students would have fallen over anime style.

She gestured to a table on her right with a white sheet over it. No one had noticed it before, which was odd because now it seemed a little hard to miss. She whipped off the sheet.

Most of the jaws dropped in horror. Covering the table was plastic babies in car seats.

"What. The. Hell." Sakura said slowly. Anko smiled, pleased with their reactions.

"Baby project!" she clapped her hands together, enjoying the still shocked looks on her students faces. "There's only 7 babies, for 10 couples and...Temari." At this Temari grinned. During their last group project she had turned the table over ONTO Kankuro and Lee, then poured glue in their hair because they werent cutting her paper animals correctly. The time before that she and Gaara had been forced to cook together, and Gaara had walked out of the class to the bathroom to see what he could to about getting pancake batter out of his hair and clothes.

"SO! Some of you will have other marriage problems. Like...Financial ones." She rattled off three couples. One got their house burned down, they had to deal with that. The second couples family cut them off from inheritance, and thats what they were living off of. The third couple's tragedy was; the husband was a brain surgeon, he had been careless with an operation, and the patient had died cause of a mistake. He got laid off, and they had always been free with their money, and were now homeless.

The reason the students were so disturbed by this was because Anko had been so absolutley ecstatic to tell them their God-awful fates, and had happily smiled at their horrified reactions. She had actually giggled.

"Now! For the couples that get babies!" Each fan girl sat higher in her chair, stars dancing around their eyes, each dreaming that maybe, just MAYBE! This would be the day they worked with Sasuke! You could practically SEE the wheels turning in their heads. Most of their plans went something like this. 1. He comes over. 2. He see's me at my BEST, I seduce him (probably using a potion of some sort. Ahhhhh fan girls and witch craft), he falls head over heels in love with me. 3. We get married and have lots of REAL babies.

There was alot of sighing through out the room. Ino, Hinata, Temari, Ten-Ten, and mostly Sakura, all started to crack up at this, or make fake throwing up motions. Sakura, did both.

"Anko-Sensei! may we pick our own partners? And if not, will you please oh please assign me with the ever blooming beatiful Sakura! As a couple in this project I'm sure we could--"

"Stop talking."

Anko glared at Lee, having interrupted him from his outburst. His mouth clamped shut. He closed his eyes and streams of tears wiggled down his cheeks. He could be such a bother. Anko usually wanted to smack him when he started going on about the "youthfulness of this acclaimed estate". It was just a school full of horomone controled rampaging teenagers. He made it sound like something special. She always felt like punching him in the face to make him shut his stupid pie hole. Wasn't she a nice teacher?

"Rock Lee and Iseki Tori." The two juniors looked at each other. Poor Tori. She definatly got the short hand of the deal. Seeing as she was a normal person, and got stuck with the boy spouting about youth at the ripe age of 16.

Next Soto Aya was paired with Gaara, Temari's youngest brother. They were both freshman, so it worked alright.

Kankuro, Temari's other brother, was paired with Hotaka Reika. She was a senior and he a sophomore. Haha.

Ten Ten and Neji. Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata and Naruto.

Surprise, surprise.

And lastly, with the most evil grin she could muster, Anko smoothly called out,

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Bwahahahaha. Now aren't I evil XP

No worries, the next chapter should be coming up shortly. Haha, wait til you see Sakura's rage. Ahhhh I'm having fun with this .

Thanks for reading, once again. Sorry this was so short. The next chapter ought to be better.


	4. One clipboard decapitation please

**CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMER! (also for last chapter): I don't own Naruto. never have, never will.**

Wahoo! Chapter 4!

Sorry this chapter took me so long guys, my sense of time is really screwy and stuff, I didn't notice it had been 10 days

But yea. So my hand hurts...

I wrote this chapter out by hand because my muse always struck me away from the computer. 9 pages. -dies-

I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura.

The words echoed over and over in her head. Uchiha Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke... UCHIHA SASUKE! Who the hell did Anko think she was kidding?

"Are you mad?" Sakura said, finally recovering from her small shock.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Whatever would give you that idea?" she said sarcastically.

Sakura looked annoyed. "Why in God's name would you pair me with HIM! Can't I refuse?"

"Sure you can. If you want to fail." The teacher shrugged. The answer was simple. Put up with your partner, or fail. Ahhhhh authority was sweet.

Sakura continued to look at her teacher in horror. "...Kidding. You have GOT to be kidding me!" the pink haired teen continued to try not to believe in this hell of a pairing. "I don't want to be married to that!" she insisted, pointed to Sasuke. His smirk fell to a grimace. That? That? He was not a _that_. He was a dead sexy beast, thank you very much.

Anko smirk continued. "You don't have to be married." she said coolly, earning a questioning look from Sakura. The classes sensei continued. "You don't have to be married...no! But! you DO have to be living together and sharing expenses. So if you **aren't **married then you've become knocked up by your boyfriend, had his child and been too stubborn to marry him. So now your the town hoe." finish with a sweet smile. How very Anko.

There was some sniggering a couple of seats away from her. Sakura whipped around to see the noise coming from no one other then...Sasuke! He smirked, realizing he had gained her attention, and nodded to her. "Hey honey. Whatcha making for dinner?" he drawled coolly.

She glared at him. She glared at the boy so hard that his ever-present smirk actually faltered for a second. Sakura turned away from him for a second, only to turn back to facing him, and a pencil hit Sasuke square in the middle of the forehead.

"Pompous ass!" were the only words uttered, and once again he could only see the back of a certain pink haired teens head. The same hairs on that head were separated when that same pencil hit her in the back of the head.

But that was not enough, oh no. Sasuke went and sealed his fate by uttering the words, "I want a boy out of that un-marrying hussy." '_Ahhhhhh retaliation is sweet.' _He thought to himself.

Ahhhhhhhhis delusions. Oh how very screwed the poor boy was.

Slowly...slowly...Sakura turned to face him. "Say that...again." her eyes narrowed and her seething was obvious. She was looking at the boy so venomously that no one in that whole class would have been suprised if they found Sasuke's corpse floating in a river over the next few days.

Sasuke himself was actually beginning to realize he'd made a freaking HUGE mistake. He was actually paling a bit. He may not want to admit it...ever. But...he had gotten beat up by this chick, and he didn't doubt she HAD gone easy on him. Nor did he doubt that she could break any given number of his bones she liked for the comment just made.

Slightly nervous, he looked around to his friends. Pillars of support right? Yeah...pillars his ass. They, too, were looking at him in utter horror over what he had just said. The same look the rest of the class was giving him. These boys may not be very smart, or all that women savvy, but they knew damn well that you didn't say that sort of a thing to a girl. Any girl. Any at all. Much less one that could break your nose in six different places without even trying.

"Are you stupid!" Naruto hissed leaning over. "Sorry dude, but when she kicks your ass? Your on your own..." He leaned back away from the ebony haired Uchiha.

Sakura's death glare had not wavered even once, as she hatefully looked at the boy. The intensity of loathing that Sakura was looking at him was so strong it was almost disgusting. The only thought that was running through the young Haruno's head was how many ways there were to kill a person with classroom items. She was even trying to figure out how sharp a clipboard it would take to decapitate a person.

Anko watched this all, figuring this little game had gone far enough. She knew damn well how to pick on her students and get them all bothered and such, but she never ACTUALLY meant harm. This, on the other hand was different. It was practically bloodlust. Now, while the ignorant boy deserved whatever the hell Sakura was thinking of nothing like that was going to go on in her classroom on her time.

"AHEM!" she coughed loudly and slammed her tape dispenser/paper weight on her desk. She almost laughed when the whole class jumped in their seats and all eyes reverted back to her. Sakura turned her still angry gaze on Anko, only to be glared down after a bit. "Now then!" the teacher started, "Lets assign careers shall we?" there was some grumbling, and one 'ok', must she was mostly met with the blank stares of high school kids. "Alright. Lee!" she barked, "Your a Jazzercise instructor at the local park district." Temari snorted with laughter, while Ten Ten and Hinata tried to hold theirs in.

"Surprise surprise." Ino muttered. "Sensei gave him his dream job." and her and Sakura began to quietly cracked up. Sakura may be pissed yes, but Lee and Jazzercise just fit so perfectly together it was hysterical. No one paid attention to the fact Tori was a swim coach at the same place, Lee's job was far too entertaining.

Ino ended up being a Chef. Shikamaru was a banker. Ten Ten was a trainer at the local gym; Neji worked at a dojo. Hinata was a homemaker and Naruto worked in construction. Temari was the one and only widow of the group, for Anko was loath to give her a partner. She had been left vast amounts of money for her deceased husband, but still worked in a senior citizens home 4 days a week. Gaara and Aya were phone tellers. Kankuro worked in computer with Reika, who was still mad at him for not being Sasuke.

Once again, last but certainly not least it was time for Sasuke and Sakura's assigning.

"Alrighty Haruno. You're a lawyer in the most successful firms in the whole nation." in a way, this made Sakura feel a little better. She was the type of person who had most of her future laid in front of her as far as she could go, and being a lawyer was a top job. "And Uchiha. You just got fired from your job as high school janitor for being a lazy ass." Anko snapped, looking at him as if DARING him to say something contradicting his career failure.

Sakura on the other hand felt great. HA! Take that ass hole. You suck. She turned and stuck her tongue out at the boy. She may be some less angry because laughing at Lee had made he cool down a wee bit, but she still wanted to break one of his bones or something...Damn jerk. Call her a hussy will he! Well, Uchiha Sasuke, you are gonna rue the freaking DAY!

"Ahem!" Anko cleared her throat again. Each head turned to look at her practically in unison. Oh how she enjoyed their respect spawned from fear. She gestured to the table. "Your baby has it's name on it's car seat. Now! This baby is as much like a real baby as is possible. It is sensitive to touch because of censors all over it's body. It is as limp as a real baby. Also as heavy, and it has timers." she held up a bottle. "it will get 'hungry', and you give it this. It has a voice box. It has a recorder that activates as soon as something like babysitters or the like is talked about. This is your NEWBORN. There are not babysitters for newborns, I expect one of your pair to have it with you at all times."

"This thing will cry. It will scream. And it will do these loudly. Very loudly. For whatever its timer tells it to. Whether it wants to be held, or fed, or it's upset, or is just tired and you have to endure the screams til the timer is over. The censors on it will record any and every abuse. Drop it? And you failed. And that's it. Your lucky. One of the worst things about kids you got off without having to do. Diapers. Be pleased, worship me." she sniggered, joking entirely. A quick glance at the clock. 10 minutes left.

"Alright. Talk for a few minutes then come gets your babies, diaper bags, and packets which have your homework that you do over the course of the week, and your salaries." she waved her hand and turned around, as if dismissing their attention.

Within seconds all the girls were around Sakura once more. "Boy, you just can't get a break when it comes to him can you Sakura?" Ten Ten shook her head sympathetically at her friend.

"I know!" Sakura seethed. "He's got everyone in this place fixed or something. I just know it! Him and all that stupid cash." she scowled.

"Hey there now don't act as if your broke or something," Ino countered her "Your family is loaded girlie."

"So is yours."

"So are all of ours. We just don't get ours like Sasuke gets his. "Hinata pointed our, trying to take sides with them both. Hinata may not be horribly shy or constantly stutter anymore, but her still was Hinata. Confrontation would never be her thing. Of course, around Ino and Sakura is was practically unavoidable. They had to bicker. Oddly enough, it was one of the ways they stayed best friends.

Sakura glanced darkly at Sasuke, who was sullenly listening to his friends. At least THEY know he had said something wrong and bad. 'Stupid asshole...' Sakura thought to herself. 'Well...I just have yo grit my teeth and bear it don't I? Then...possibly get Anko fired for this stunt.' Except she knew damn well that she would never get Anko fired, no matter how pissed.

"Get your babies. Go." she ordered her students without even looking up from her magazine. Sakura stood and walked with her friends to the table. Tori, Aya and Reika were beside them. Only Aya and Reika gave Sakura glances of utter hatred. Tori was the type of girl who could admit Sasuke had looks, but that was it. She had a good boyfriend and was happy and would rather die then become a Sasuke fan girl. In fact it was Tori who handed Sakura her baby and bag.

"Here you go." she said, holding the car seat with the doll in it as well as the diaper bag out to Sakura.

"Thanks Tori. Good luck with the jazzerciser over there." she said, and winked at the ebony haired girl, who in turn laughed with her.

"Hee hee. Thanks, I'll defiantly need it. I dunno how my boyfriend is going to react to me being stuck with him all week." she rolled her eyes. "he'll probably ask why i brought home a large green bug." at this both girls cracked up, got their packets and then parted. Each to their own respective seats.

Sakura dumped everything on or next to her desk, wrote a couple of things on a scrap of paper and walked over to Sasuke.

"Okay, you." he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. me. What would you like wifey?"

She cringed at what he had called her. "Yea...no. Don't call me th--"

"Wifey."

"I said don--"

"Wifey."

"Why you--"

"Pretty wifey."

"UGH!" she slammed her hands down on his desk, in annoyance. "Listen here you half assed bastard!"

"Ohhhh checking me out from behind are we?"

Oh she could have run him through with something right then and there. Instead she let it go with clenched fists, and finished getting her point across. "Whatever. Just..." She slapped the piece of paper down on his desk. "My address, my phone number. Be at my house tomorrow at 1:00 in the afternoon. Can you do that? You have a car right?"

he continued to smirk. "And what if it's in the shop?"

"Frankly, i don't give a rats ass is it's in the shop, in your garage, or being pushed off a cliff. Just be there tomorrow." She didn't want to be doing this. She didn't want to give him access to her information like this, but she had no choice, and he knew it. he picked up the paper and looked at it.

"Nice handwriting there doll. Okay, 1:00 tomorrow it is. You keep that thing for tonight though." he referred to the baby. She nodded curtly, then spun on heel and stalked away. Two minutes later the bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the class. They were off to an...INTERESTING spring break.

* * *

Okay! Well that's done!

Hee hee I gave Sakura a killing intent. I loooooooooooooove screwing with these characters XP

Right, so, next chapter is 6 paragraphs written, and it will be following Sasuke and his side of the story for most of it.

Gonna try and finish it soon, thanks so much for reading!


	5. Home? I think you mean Hell

**CHAPTER 5**

DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. That would be a baaaaaaad plan! The plot would suck XP But! Emi and Adelie ARE mine! Spawned from my own TWISTED and scary imagination. Muahahaha.

A/N: Yea...ok so I'm sure everyone hates me by now for not updating for soooooo long. I am sorry, but I have a few excuses! Sick sick sick, like puking and stuff (not that you NEED to know but I tell you anyways, insert manical laughter here) Then there was ACEN (Anime Central, BEST CON EVER!) and then I was a housekeeper for my friends who just have a baby, and needed help with their three year old. So yea, I tried to make this chapter long, and I THINK I suceeded. I feel a little silly though. It was supposed to be like, only Sasuke's side of the story, and THEN a small amount of Sakura at the end...but that didn't work. I'm a horrible author XP

My little sister said the greatest thing EVER when she read chapter 4! "Oh my God you gave Ino _**knives**_! Run AWAY!" bwahahahaha I laughed XP

* * *

(Sasuke's side)

He watched with dark eyes as the pink haired girl took their 'child' and walked out the door, laughing with her friends. He blew air up into hs bands and stood, grabbing his bag and walking out. Inwardly he groaned at the hoard or girls following him. They **always** followed him. Crowds of them. It was ridiculous, and he loathed them. Couldnt they just get a life already? None of them ever stood a chance. None ever had.

As he thought, his face ramained ever unmoved. He chose the people he let see his emotions, and they were few. All emotions expet anger. That was not a hard one to pull out of him. That was one he showed to anyone who pissed him off.

He walked quickly to his locker, exchanged his books and went to his shoe locker. When he opened it, at least 7 letters poured out of it onto the ground.

He grimaced, switched his shoes, and walked away fromit, ignoring all of the letters and muttering "Stupid."

Behind him, at least 5 girls were sobing. The reason for their cries?

"He...didn't even...hic...look at...hic...my...hic...LETTER!" was the theme of sorts. A few of the girls nearly fell into hysterics. Bawling, screaming, sobbing. What a sad, rather pathetic life it was to be a fan girl...stalker-ish person.

Sasuke casually strolled through the halls, ever other step someone said hello to him. Never once did he respond. All he did was stare emotionlessly ahead.

Finally, he got out of those halls ind to the parking lot. He quickly ducked into his car and walked for Naruto to arrive. He did have long to wait, and soon saw the tall blond's head bobbing through the crowd. naruto found the car and opened the back door, throwing his bag next to Sasuke's. He barely closed the passenger door and Sasuke did his best to peel out of the parking lot.

"You were a real ass today."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Your awfully shitty at greetings you know." And he turned out onto the road and started the drive to his home.

Naruto disregarded the remark. "You were. You did nothing but shit Sakura all day long. And I thought you _liked_ her."

"You helped with part of it stupid."

"And I never will again!"

"Sure you won't." Sasuke said, calling Naruto's bullshit bluff.

Rather then get pissed, Naruto wisely changed the subject.

"Itachi's gonna want to know why you have a fat lip, and shiner, and a bruise on your cheek."

"...Itachi can go die." Was the sullen reply.

Naruto smirked, pleased he had managed to get under Sasuke's skin. Bringing up Itachi always hit Sasuke below the belt, and Naruto knew it. He also knew why, but used the older Uchiha to shut Sasuke up anyways.

They pulled up into the Uchiha drivway and Sasuke got out of the car and slammed his door, and stalked up the steps to the front door. Naruto, grinning slightly to himself for his victory of shutting the bastard up, grabbed both of their school bags and followed his friend up the steps to the famous, Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke in the lead, stalked through the doors of his house, his mood now annoyed since Naruto had brought up his ass hole of a relation.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

Speak of the devil.

Sasue looked up, and there he was. Uchiha Itachi. The younger of the Uchiha's glared at him, and started up their stairs to his room. When Sasuke rached the second floor he responded to his brother.

"Go rot in a hole." And he disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Naruto, who beat him up?" Itachi's dark red eyes continued to look at the stairs, not even needing to turn around to see if Naruto was there or not. He had faith in how Sasuke always totted around his little side kick.

Naruto came forward from the doorway. "Well...you know i hate you, and normally i wouldn't tell you shit." Itachi snorted. "But that stupid ass made me carry his shit too, so I will. The girl he likes beat him after he kissed her." Naruto told Itachi slowly, making sure the last word was uttered as the blond teen reached the second floor landing, and could slip away, and so he did.

Itachi stared after him in wonderment.

"Sasuke...likes a girl?" He spoke no to thin air. "What the hell?" he yelled after Naruto, indicating that he wanted more information, but the blond was long gone by then.

Naruto entered his friends room and dumped both their bags on the floor.

"Jerk, your backpacks heavy."

Sasuke turned to his friend and shurgged. "You didn't have to bring it up. I never asked you to, dobe." He was sure to use and infuriating tone. The one that made Naruto sound like an idiot for doing what he had.

Naruto threw his shoe at Sasuke, who missed being hit with ease.

"Now I don't regret telling Itachi why you need ice on your ugly face!"

Sasuke's expression went from nonchalant to merderous in less then 2 seconds. "You what!" he bellowed at Naruto, who glared in return.

"You deserve it for being an asshole to everyone all day! It's not like he knows what I'm talking about anyways! Your brother's too much of a dumbass, even you say that!"

"Just shut up!" Sasuke snapped, pissed as hell. Naruto, of ALL people, knew why he hated his brother and excluded him from every area of his life.

Naruto did shut up. For a little while anyways. It seemed he realized he gone too far and crossed a line. It was late, but at least realization had come at all.

"So when is Itachi leaving?" Naruto asked quietly. At least him leaving soon would make Sasuke a little happier.

Sasuke's frown reamined. "Monday, for half a month. Not soon or long enough." Though, unless he died, Itachi would never leave soon enough, or be gone long enough for Sasuke to be happy.

Naruto nodded. Itachi and Sasuke didn't click, and never had. Ever since their parents had died in a car crash and Itachi had needed to take over the business, their relationship had grown even worse. And to think, one day they would have to run the company together, as _partners_.

No one know knew them could EVER see that happening. Everyone just saw them fight to the death, and the living one runs the business. Pathetic, but it was the futures vision.

Sasuke walked to one of his shelfs and pulled out his most violent video game. He walked over to his entertainment center, put the game in it's console, and took a seat in one of his four recliners surrounding the plasma TV. He tossed a controler on one chair, indicating for Naruto to sit his ass down. The blond boy oblidged, and for the next 5 hours they did nothing more then try to blow each other's heads off, which in turn let go of all of the tension formed between them. After those 5 hours they ate dinner, 4 helpings a peice, and then played another 3 hours of the game, succesfully ignoring any other responsibilities they were assigned.

After that, Naruto went home.

After he was gone, Sasuke shot hoops til it was so dark he couldn't see anymore, took a shower, then flipped through the TV channels until 1 in the morning, when he finally decided to go to sleep. And he went to sleep the same way he always did. Saying good night to no one. And being simply...

Alone.

(Sakura's side)

Sakura grabbed the baby and walked out of her classroom, off to her locker, not looking back once. She got a few funny looks and a few hello's as she and her friends treked down the hallway. The 5 girls all helped each other with holding car seats and bags, going to each girls locker individually. Temari's, Ino's, Ten Ten's, Hinata's, and finishing at Sakura's.

Well, at least they finished with the normal lockers. The shoe lockers were even more confusing, and Hinata fell twice when she tried to put her shoes on.

Eventually, 20 minutes after the school bell had rung, they all got out to the parking lot and split up, walking to their individual rides. Though Sakura was sure to yell to them all, "WE'RE HANGING OUT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE THIS WEEK! AND DEALING WITH THESE TOGETHER!"

There were cheers from each of the other girls, and then everyone ducked into their cars, to put their car seats in.

Sakura laughed as it struck her. None of the boys had taken the babies the first night. Haha, surprise surprise there.

Finally the car seat was correct, and Sakura jumped into the drivers side of her little pink VW Bettle, and got her self out of the parking lot.

She sang and drove or about 10 minutes before arriving home. Her huge mansion-ish home. With some difficulty, she excavated her messanger bag, diaper bag, purse, and baby with carseat from her back seat, and walked up her driveway, jogging up her steps, and into her house through the enormous front doors.

She took a deep breath in and then bellowed, "I'M HOOOOOOOOOOME!" Giggleing slightly at the echo coming off the walls of the large foier.

Within 30 seconds Emi Haruno appeared at the top of the curving stairs.

"Hey sweetie! how was your---DAY! What the crap!" She quickly decended the steps, seeing as her eyes had caught onto the car seat with realistic looking baby inside of it. As she padded down step after step in bare feet, her shoulder cut red hair bouncing all over her shoulders, she croaked out a question. "Did you er-- get a job? Of some sort?" Hope resonated in her voice. Nervous hope.

Sakura grinned at the antics of her mother. "No jobs, it's a school project. It's fake. I promise mom, I haven't been hiding any dark little secrets from you." Sakura winked at her mother and faked an innocent look. "It's just over spring break, then I get to return it."

Emi smiled back, reached the bottom of the stairs, and pelted at her daughter, wrapping her in a hug as soon as she got there. The pink haired teenager returned the embrace. "Wanna help me get all this to my room?" she asked as the hug broke apart. Emi took the bags, and Sakura carried the baby, and in no time they were putting things away in the room of the Haruno heiress.

As she bustled around, Sakura found one of the things she had been looking for in her freakishly clean room. A stop watch was looped over her neck, earning her a weird look from her mother.

"I'm going to get this baby timed out, know when it's going to cry and whe it isn't, and plan my week around it." she said with a shrug. Her mother stared at her for a second, and then bust out laughing.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded, confused.

"Laughing, obviously! You can't just TIME a baby! It doesn't work that way!"

"Just watch me." and she started the watch. Emi sighed and shook her head.

"Do what you like sweetie, I have to get back to the staff meeting in room B. I ditched it to welcome you home. Love you! See you at dinner! Oh, before I go, whats the babies name?"

"Name?" Sakura questioned.

"Well sure, you can just go the whole week calling your baby 'it'. I'm sure your friends are naming theirs." She said with an encouraging smile.

Sakura looked dubiously at her mother, but before writing the idea off completely, she got the packet out of her bag. "You baby is a girl, naming it is required." Sakura read off the sheet. "Well, I guess they will be."

Emi gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and flitted out the door. But her head popped right back in with one last question.

"Whose the father? Er...your husband?"

The Haruno heir made a face. "Uchiha Sasuke." she mumbled.

She mother blinked, looked surprised, then laughed. "That one boy who you hate?"

Her daughter nodded her pink head. "Yes. The asshole."

"You have a crush on him don't you?" said Emi, a mischevious smile playing on her lips. She raised her hands to block the pillow that had been thrown at her head and she laughed once again.

"Your as crazy as all my friends!" Sakura exclaimed, as her mother just continued to smile.

"Or am I as knowledgable? Eat something!"

Emi laughed harder, making her light blue eyes sparkle, waved, and was gone. Back to her board meeting in one of the many rooms she had set up specifically for confrences in her home. But that was the kind of mother Emi Haruno was. She wanted to work at home, and goddammit she had made that happen. She set things so she could do as much work as possible at home and be near her daughter, since Jin Haruno had been lost in a car accident a few years back.

"Your not knowledgable, your nuts!" Sakura hollered after her. But she got a protest from her stomach when food was brought up, so she decided it would be a good idea to actually go see Adelie and eat.

She got the baby out of it's car seat while she thought about what to name it. She found that it really did weigh the same as a real baby, and that it was filled with water. She was impressed with how life like it looked. She made sure her stop watch had been running, and exited her room.

It took her about three minutes to go down all the right halls and find the kitchen. Eventually she got there, and wated to put this heavy water baby down. She opened the door to the overwhelmingly large kitchen, and wove through it a bit until she found who she was looking for.

A 5'6" girl stood at a counter, slowly and carefully adding flour to her chocolate chip cookie mix. Her long brown hair was tied up loosley in a bun that was coming apart very quickly, whisps falling all over her neck and shoulders. Her deep brown eyes were narrowed slightly in concentration, making sure the recipie was followed exactly. She wore a white camisole and blue little boy shorts, and her foot tapped to the British rock playing quietly in the backround. Her hair had white patches of sugar and flour from when she had ruffled it and tried to tighten the bun, and there was a long white streak across her cinnimon and sugar compelxion cheek.

"Hey Laddie." Sakura called as she neared the girl. The 19 year old british female looked up, smiled, and the her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What in the bloody hell is that!" she exclaimed in her native English. Sakura grinned.

"School project." she responded in the same language.

Adelie smiled, and reverted back to Japanese. "You know you always ruin it! Your not _supposed to know_ what I'm saying!" she whined. All the same, she pulled the 17 year old and water bag into a hug.

"So how are you ya little bugger?" she asked, going back to adding the ingredients. "And who is this little blighter? Or what is this little blighter? And who have you been screwing?" her smiled and eyes turned teasing.

"It's a baby project for school, I think I'm naming it Adelie." Sasuke didn't want it for the first night? Then he didn't get to name it. "I DON'T like my partner..." she grumbled.

"So it's that Uchiha kid is it?" Sakura nodded and made a face. Adelie had heard plenty about him. She'd lived with the Haruno's since she was 15, and had been determined to go to school in Japan. Sakura had met her on a street corner, they had talked it up, and somehow Adelie had admitted that she had left her home and didn't have a place to stay. Sakura had automatically offered, and brought Adelie home asking her mother if she could keep her.

Adelie, Laddie as she was also known, was renowned for her cooking skills, at only 15. She had supplied the Haruno's with food, she got a kitchen that was practically her own, and a new family. Life had never been so good, and still was. Only 4 years had passed, and her and Sakura were as if sisters to each other. The best friend kind of sisters.

"Your nasty cereal is in the pantry." she said, taking the baby out of Sakura's arms for a moment so she could go and get it. she jumped at the chance, and quickly retrived a bowl and her box of Count Chocula, and poured it. She pulled a stool up next to where Adelie was making her cookies, took the baby back and began to eat. Adelie wrinkled her nose at the sugar masquerading as cereal. "Your bloody nuts." she whispered in her native tounge, under her breath, earning a glare from Sakura.

"I know English for two reasons. One, because eventually I will need to know it for business purposes, and two, because YOU taught me crap loads of it! Like all the swear words." Sakura reminded her in between spoonfuls. Adelie stuck her tounge out in retort.

"Go back to making your cookies! Or are you going to take a break and read more dirty novels?" Sakura said, as she finished the bowl quickly and prepared to go back to her room and finish all the homework she had for spring break. "Honestly! You and Kakashi-sensei would get along so freaking great. You should date or something!" she said absentmindedly.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

Sakura turned around and looked at her friend. "Yea...how did you know?"

"I...er...met him that the book stre in that section and...kinda have a date with him on Sunday." she confessed, sweatdropping.

Sakura stood there, slightly shocked. "Ew! Thats my teacher, I was just joking!" she protested.

She dirty British woman grinned. "Maybe, but he's got a cute face, good body, nice ass, and interesting personality. Besides! He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who minds...**_experimenting_**...if you catch my drift." she said as she winked at the teen.

Sakura visibly twitched. Laddie just laughed, and evil grin on her face and she decided to launch into further detail. "And other more he..."

"Ew no!" Sakura cried, put her bowl in the sink on her way out, and practically ran out of the room, leaving a sniggering Adelie behind her.

Sakura was barely out of the kitchen and down the hall and the baby errupted in screams. There were two small generally soft cries that it started with, and then it all out bawled.

It caught sakura fully off gaurd and she almost dropped it, forgetting this thing could make so much noise. She regained her good grip and then sprinted to her room. She didn't want to interupt her mothers meeting, and she knew by the way the shreik's echoed down the marble hallway, it might have already. She reached her room, wrenched the door open, ran in, then slammed it closed. She looked at the thing hanging limp in her arms and making huge noises, and began to try to sooth it.

5 minutes later, she started to figure it WASN'T working. She had rubbed it's back, patting it's tummy, laying it down, bouncing it, rocking it, and nothing had worked. Finally it struck her. That stupid bottle thing! She put the baby on her bed, got the bottle out of the diaper bag, and as soon as she put it into the babies ever open mouth, the cries stopped, and it only made some cooing sounds every so often.

The rest of the night went on in about the same way. It cried in a spastic pattern unable to plot. Somtimes for 5 minutes, sometimes for 20, sometimes just a scream or two. Whenever the thing wasn't crying, she was either holding it or it was on her bed in the middle of it. She got up 5 times that night for it's crying, and was a bit of a mess by morning.

She got all in all, a very good amount of sleep. She just kept going back to bed then waking up when the baby was upset. She got up FINALLY to start her day at 11:20 in the morning. Then again, it was Saturday, so no one really cared.

For no particular reason, she put the baby in one of it's other sets of clothes from the diaper bag, then took it down stairs with her. She went down to the kitchen, had more cereal, went back to her room, and noticed it was 11:55. Needless to say, she had taken her time attempting to wake up. She shreiked out the time, put the baby in the middle of her bed once again, it's own little safe haven, then yanked off all her clothes and jumped into shower. She finished in 45 minutes, dried her hair, and walked into her closet.

She chose her undergarments, the proceeded to pick a pale yellow collared shirt, and a pink and white plaid skirt, with bare feet.

She looked around her room, making sure it was clean. The fluffy white carpet had nothing on it that didn't belong there. Her enormous room was rather furnished. Her king size four poster bed was against the wall in the middle of her room. Along the back wall her plasma screen sat, along with her collection of DVD's and games under it, along with all of players. 5 large poufy arm chairs surrounded it in a half circle.

Bookshelves started after the doorway to her closet, which had strings of beads in it's entrance, and lined an entire wall, full of manga and fantasy books, launguage books, history books, just books. A few posters were hung up, and one wall scroll on the light blue walls. Her ceiling was a work of art. It started at one end blue and with white whispy clouds, which faded into a senset, then faded into black night with stars and a full moon that was diagonally straight across from the sun painted in another corner. She smiled, pleased.

She picked up the baby, sat down in one of her chairs, and watched tv for about 20 minutes.

**DING DONG!** The doorbell rang through out the house. Sakura sat straight up in her chair, stood up, and bolted towards the door of her room. She whipped it open, and trying not to affect the baby too much, flew down the stairs to the front door, to see it had already been answered. Adelie stood there with Emi, welcoming Sasuke into the house. Adelie wore a collared shirt similar to Sakura's, exept it was dark blue, and short shorts. Emi was in jeans and a red tank. Sakura grimaced. 'Oh shit...' she thought 'they already got to him...'

She walked quickly up to know what they were saying, and try and get this day over with. The first thing she heard was,"...asuke we've heard so much about you! It's wonderful to finally met you in person!" Emi gushed.

Sakura made a face of pure horror, and interjected quickly. "Hey, come on lets get this over with."

Sasuke looked at her, a smile playing on his lips. He was in a midnight blue shirt and loose jeans. "Fine with me." he said, taking in her adorable apperance. "Where are we doing it?"

"We're working on the _packet _in my room. Lets go." she turned and started walking.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said, bowed slightly, and then jogged a bit to catch up with her, seeing as she had already stalked all the way across the foier and was 4 steps up the stairs.

Emi and Adelie grinned to themselves. "This is going to be hysterical." Laddie sniggered.

Emi nodded in agreeal."I don't know whats wrong with him, he seems like a nice boy, and rather cute. I wonder what happened to his face though..."

* * *

Maaaaaaaaaaan I like this chapter! I made it long, (or at least I thought it was long) because I haven't updated in forever T.T 

I hope you guys enjoyed it! God...I even made myself sad with that whole Sasuke alone thing...and I wrote it. Gosh I'm cruel...

Thanks for reading! My updates should becoming ALOT sooner from now on, cause I'm getting out of my courses on the 18th! Yaaaaaaaaaaay!

I can't wait to see what I do to them during the time at Sakura's house. But i DO already know whats going to happen when Sasuke takes it home! XP hahahaha


	6. Pants needed

**CHAPTER 6**

**DISCLAIMER: (as usual) I don't own Naruto.  
**

Okay...well as usual I tried to write this chapter as I have written every other. In a way and with things in it that I know I would enjoy reading. It took a while, sorry sorry. I'm thinking about doing another one-shot, but maybe with a different couple. Ahhhh stupid muse DX i think it's hiding in a cave in the arctic, and you should all hate me for bad writing and being a BAD updater. Even though I'll love you all forever.

* * *

"Wanna wait a second?" Sasuke asked as he jogged up the stairs after the girl.

"Obviously not." she said, keeping her fast paced walk. He scowled at her back and four hops later was walking quickly in sync with her.

"Your not so fast." he sneered. She stopped abruptly as they reached the second floor landing. She turned to him and thrust the baby into his arms.

"Your turn." And she spun on her heel again, walking quickly to her room. Sasuke took the baby out of shock and his eyes widened at how much it weighed.

"Are babies really this heavy?" he asked curiously, following her best he could as he figured out how to hold the water filled thing. He walked into the room, preoccupied with it, but as soon as he looked up he couldn't help but snort.

"How OCD are you?" He laughed.

She rolled her eyes and rested them lazily on him. "Do you have anything other then 8th grader remarks in your entire miniscule brain?"

He grinned handsomely back at her. "You have no idea."

"I don't want one." She replied without missing a beat. She walked briskly to her closet and picked her laptop up from off the floor where it had been charging. She padded across fluffy carpet to her bed. She set the electric device on it, then grabbed her backpack and tossed that up there as well. She climbed up after the two objects. She zipped the bag open and looked through it, finding her packet and pulling it out along with a clipboard and pencil.

"Your child's name is...Adelie." she spoke it as she scrawled it down on the sheet.

"Adelie? Why that? After the girl down stairs?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, because you didn't want her the first night so I named her alone, and yes." She answered promptly, not even bothering to look up at him. She continued to write things on the sheet, every so often clicking away on her open laptop as well. Sasuke looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Well maybe I don't like the name Adelie. Besides...that woman downstairs was looking at me like she wanted to chop me up and put me in a soup or something." He recalled.

"Heh. Well, rest assured. If it was Laddie who cooked you, least you would taste amazing." She replied with a small laugh, looking maliciously at Sasuke. He kept his face blank in response.

"...What are you even doing over there?" he asked, after three minutes of silence other then the pencil scratching the page and the clacking of the keys.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she sighed back, her tone sarcastic.

"How would I know? And why am I holding this thing anyways?" he demanded.

"It's your project too."

'_Oh yea...'_ he thought. "Then why are you the only one doing the packet?"

She glanced up at him with a roll of her eyes. "We wouldn't want you to break a nail now would we? No, maybe you would. Another thing for you fans to fawn over." She scoffed.

He glared at her. He crossed his arms across his chest...sort of. Well he attempted to fold one in a crossed motion, trying to be angry while still holding the baby. He just turned out to look silly.

"Why do you hate me?" He couldn't help but grin on the inside as all noises and movements ceased, and the room went dead quiet for a moment. Yet, in the next moment, the baby erupted into screams, and scared Sasuke so bad he nearly dropped the baby. "BAH!" he exclaimed his entire body jerking. Sakura let out a laugh, a real laugh. It was sweet and rich and adorable. She slid down from the bed and walked over to the boy still in the doorway, and took the baby.

He watched her closely as she got the bottle from the bag and stuck it into the hole of the mouth, and the cries ceased. She looked up at him looking at her. "Come over here, would you." It was a statement, not a question. He walked too her, and she gave him back the baby. "Just keep the bottle in there 'til it starts to vibrate, 'kay?"

He blinked at her. "It _vibrates_?"

"Apparently. It vibrates when it's done with the bottle. I know real babies don't vibrate, but it was a pretty smart way to compensate for when the timer is finished in a fake one." She climbed back up onto her bed, and grimaced as she nodded to the other side, inviting him up with her.

He smiled a small sly smile, and joined her. "Inviting me into bed eh? You move so fast Miss Haruno." She shot him a look, then lifted the baby out of his hands, and attempted to kick him off the bed. He saw what she was after, and grabbed her ankle before she could succeed, his grip stopping her from moving. "Oh just gimme the kid, I'll stop."

She complied silently, and went back to the packet.

The rest of the night pretty much proceeded like is. Idle chit chat and snarky comments from Sasuke, who received immediate retorts each time. Sakura asking him for his input on all the questions. They were mostly ones that went like, 'This and that have happened, what are you going to do now?'. They relaxed as the hours passed, taking care of the baby whenever it screamed, and her responding to the random things he said, insulting or not, because she was too distracted to pay attention. That went on until dinnertime.

At 7:30 Sakura folded the laptop down and removed it from her legs. She slid down off her bed and began walking towards the door. "Where you going?" He asked behind her, still on the bed.

She turned and faced him. "Well your hungry aren't you?" she asked with a smile, apparently deciding not to utterly despise him for being alive at the moment. He nodded, stood with the baby, and followed her out.

Sakura led him down the complex halls of her house, and tried on more then once to get him lost, which ended each time with him sullenly glaring at her, and her laughing behind her hand at the look. Finally they made it to the kitchen, and Sakura pushed open the huge looming doors.

"LADDIE!" she yelled out, listening to the sounds try and fail to echo off the walls, making each noise sound choppy.

"Over here!" Adelie called back. Sakura followed where she thought the sound had come from, and came up on Adelie pulling the chocolate chip cookies she had been mixing yesterday out of the oven. "Hullo love. And...boy." She said. "Hungry for anything?"

"Chicken and rice stew and garlic mashed potatoes ok to make?" she asked. Her friend nodded at the stove.

"Knew you would need your American food tonight. It's already made for you. Make your boyfriend eat some." Adelie said, preoccupied with her cookies. Sakura had taken a spoon and dipped it in the stew for a taste. She heard the comment as she put the stew in her mouth, then choked on it.

After she regained her breathing, she glared at Adelie. "Oh please _spare me_," she rolled her eyes at the other girl. "He only wishes." She thumped herself in the chest a few more times.

"No dying." Laddie chidded her through a mouthful of cookie.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks for the warning mom." The other girl just nodded and smiled in an irking way.

Four empty bowls sat next to the stove. Sakura took the hint, and started to serve things up. Her bowl was almost over flowing with both of the foods, and Sasuke's had mild portions.

She nodded at him, then to his bowls, taking the baby and explaining. "Those are yours. I like a lot of western foods. You'll have to deal with it. Try it." And she began to eat one handed, while standing, with chopsticks and a baby in her arms. Sasuke could only blink at her. She dipped her chopsticks into her soup/stew creation, resurfacing with rice and chicken pieces on them, and started to bring it to her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She stopped chopsticks nearly to their destination, then turned her head and looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm eating." And the chopsticks finished their way to her mouth. "I thought you were hungry." He nodded, and ate a spoonful of potatoes. Sakura laughed as she watched his face completely change. From one of utter skepticism, to wide eyed and looking at the food like it was made of gold.

"What IS this?" he asked.

"American food. It suits your fancy?" Adelie asked, a malicious grin set upon her features. Sasuke one the other hand, scowled to save face.

"It's fine, I suppose." he was still eyeing Sakura, wondering how she was so fine with standing there, eating with one hand and holding a water sack. She seemed so...happy. Something Sasuke didn't too well understand. After a couple more bowls each and some cookies, they headed back to Sakura's room.

"I do not want to do anymore of that packet...we're already through day three, and I'm tired of it, ja?" Sakura sighed at him, raking her fingers back through her pink locks. "You up for a movie? I want something brain numbing..."

All he did was nod in response. She headed them back to her room. "No huge movie theatre for us to go to in this place instead?" he babbled. Sakura shot a glare back at him.

"Did I not just say I only wanted my brain to go numb? Home Ec baby crap and spending the whole day with you, I ought to be downing Vodka." she snorted back at him, annoyed.

"Ohhh ouch. Is it just me you hate this much or all of human kind?" he replied sarcastically. He crossed his arms, eyes focused on her back.

"Just you."

Ah. That really was an ouch. She sure knew how to hit him. Not...that a girl had that ability. I mean, _scoff,_ puh-lease. He was Sasuke; coldest of cold hearts...mostly.

"You know English right?"

"Huh?" Oh, there we go, way to impress her with your witty language skills.

"English." she began to speak in it. "You know, the language. Do you speak it?"

He nodded. She smiled, and he wanted to reach out and touch her. "Good. The Brothers Grimm it is then."

Sasuke's eyebrow raised high. "Why an American film?"

She turned to face him. "Why not?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, so he closed it. He opened it one more time. "The Brothers Grimm it is then." And for the next 2 hours they sat there and watched the adventure of two brothers and their battle against magic and creatures and the like. Half way through, watching from her bed, and Sasuke from a chair, Sakura fell asleep.

Sasuke turned to look back at her when it was over, to tell her he liked her style of movies; only to see her sleeping form. A smile tugged at the sides of his mouth, and he covered her with a blanket of the back of a chair. Quietly her turned off her TV, grabbed the diaper bag and car seat and put the baby in it. With that, he left her room, closing the door with a soft _clack_!

He was grateful that her room was almost directly facing the doors to leave the house, otherwise he was rather sure we would have gotten lost. He left the house quietly, taking 15 minutes to figure out how to put in a car sear right.

He headed home, and when he arrived he checked the time. 10:45. Not bad. Hopefully Itachi wouldn't be awake.

He didn't try to mask the fact that he was home. No tip toeing, no shutting doors soft as he could. None of that crap. How un-Sasuke it would be if he did. Then again, he'd tucked in a girl and taken home a baby. It wasn't like it was a night he was very himself anyhow.

As he sauntered through his front doors no one was there. So far so good. Half way up the steps to his room he heard sniggering. Ah well. Good luck had to abandon him sometime right? Right...dammit.

He turned his icy eyes behind him. "What?" he snapped.

Itachi seemed to not be able to answer, he was laughing a bit too hard. He did point at the car seat though, and Sasuke didn't stick around to let him actually say anything. He stormed through the hall to him room.

He slammed into it, the door came crashing closed behind him. He put the car seat down, not bothering to excavate the baby from it. It wasn't real, right? So what the hell did it matter. He turned on the TV and put in Final Fantasy 7. For two and a half-hours he played it, amazed at the fact that the baby wasn't crying. Finally, he put down the controller and shut off the lights. He changed into, well nothing. Left in his boxers, he made sure everything was off, put the baby on the opposite side of his double king sized bed, got under the covers and had 2 minutes of peace and quiet.

Then, of course, the baby began to scream. The fact that he expected to get a good nights sleep was entirely laughable. He sat up and grimaced at it. He picked it up and rocked it. he rubbed it's stomach, he patted it's back. After a bit of that he got up and grabbed the diaper bag, he looked through it. Then looked through it again. Then again.

"Shit..." he muttered under his breath. The baby kept on screaming, and it was starting to get to him a little. He grabbed his backpack, and grabbed the piece of paper Sakura gave him and switched on a light. Her grabbed his cell and called hers After a couple of rings she picked up.

"Murmph...ello? Who ever you are, you better have a good reason for calling me when I was in the middle of a dream..." she trailed off groggily.

"Sakura? I think the bottle is at your house." he informed her, the screaming in the background obvious.

"What?" she snapped, still sounding tired but a much sharper tone.

"The bottle. Look, the kids screaming and I dont have the thing to stop it. you do." he could practically feel her seething at him through the phone.

Instead of the snapping and insults he expected, what he hear was, "What's your address, dipshit."

"Come again?"

"Oh come off it, you must have heard me. What's your address so I can drop off the bottle. Obviously."

"Uhhh..." he was still in shock that she didn't want to do something that caused bodily harm to him, but he snapped back and gave her his address.

"Okay. You're only a bit away from me. I'll be over in a few." and she hung up.

Wait.

Was he processing this correctly? _She_ was coming over here? Damn.

He needed pants.

* * *

He didn't know how many a few minutes was exactly, so he put on a pair of loose jeans and picked up the baby again, trying to coax it to stop yelling.

A couple minutes later the doorbell sounded through out the house. Sasuke did the same thing she had done hours previously. He ran out of the room, baby in arms, and jogged to the stairs, trying to beat anyone to the door.

It worked as well for him as it had for Sakura; Itachi was already at the door.

"Dammit..." Sasuke said, using the strong muscles in his body to sprint faster.

"You're not Sasuke." a tired feminine voice rang through the air.

"No, I'd kill myself before something like that happened." a smooth dark voice responded. "I have a question. Did you punch Sasuke in the face?"

"Huh? Er...yeah." she mumbled back, rubbing at her eye. A grin spread over the elder Uchiha's face. Sasuke was running down the last half of the stairs.

Now that he could see her, Sasuke felt a twang of guilt for having woken her. Sakura stood there looking incredibly sleep deprived. She stood there in slinky brown capri's, the brown kind that's tight at the waist but goes baggy as it goes down, and a light blue tank top clinging feebly to her form. Her hair was mussed, and she was blinking sleepily and rubbing her eyes every so often. She looked as if she had grabbed the first things out of her closet, forgotten about her hair, and seemed conscious enough to drive herself into a tree.

A black knitted bag hung off her shoulder. Through half lidded eyes she watched Sasuke run up, his muscles flexing as he did. Her unconscious mind went and noticed and dually noted it in the back of her brain. She saw that he was close and started rummaging around the bag. Her left hand emerged with a bottle in it, and she held it out in Sasuke's direction.

"Here. If you ever wake me up in the middle of the night again I'll disembowel you or...something..." she yawned at him, then stepped forward, sticking the bottle in the babies mouth. The shouting stopped instantly. "Good night." she turned and walked out the doors, took one step down the stairs and tripped. She fell down two stairs before she caught herself.

"Oi!" Sasuke called out, going to her side. "Don't act like you have the ability to go home. I'm not sure how you even drove here and didn't get into an accident." He put his hand around her wrist to help her stand up.

She responded by yanking it away. "I'm fine." she leaned back and put her hand on the concrete, and snuggled her cheek into it.

He blinked once. "No, your not." He carefully put the baby down on the steps, then stooped over and picked her up, Tossing her over his left shoulder. He picked the baby back up carefully and walked up the stair into the house.

"Heeeeeey!" She protested. "What are you _doing_? I wanna go home." she pounded her fists against his back a couple times, then laid her cheek on his head and sighed, as if she were planning on falling asleep there.

Itachi watched this all.

Sasuke ignored him.

He took Sakura and the baby into his room, put the baby down on his bed. He turned around and walked out of there to a guest bed, where he gently put her off his shoulder and he put her down on the bed.

"Stop trying to rape me." she grumbled, as she crawled slightly away from him, then threw her upper body onto the pillows. She wormed under the blankets and was almost instantly asleep. He dropped her purse to the floor and walked out. He was just glad she hadn't killed herself driving in a condition that.

He walked back to his room, held the baby 'til it vibrated, and then went to sleep, waking up 3 other times between him trying to sleep and when he woke up for the day the baby interrupted his sleep. He took care of it accordingly each time, and quickly too, trying not to wake Sakura a couple of rooms down. Eventually through a long night, he woke up at about 9. He got dressed, and since he was still in clean jeans all he did was pull a dark blue tee over his head and covered his chest. Viola.

Sakura woke up about an hour later. She opened her eyes to a slit and squeezed them shut again. She pulled the big white down comforter over her head and rubbed the silk pillowcase with her face. She sighed happily, then frowned slightly, opening her eyes all the way. She burst into sitting position and looked around the foreign room. It was a four poster bed, black walls, white carpet, white closet door, black door. White curtains, one black chair and one white one. TV was facing the bed. Black pillowcases and white sheets and blankets.

"Where AM I!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah...I like this one. I damn well better, since it took me waaaaaaaaaaay too long. I feel awful about my dead muse. I'm sorry loyal reviewers and readers. You should all hate me. Or at least thoroughly dislike me. I really hope you all liked it! I was considering stopping at, "Damn. He needed pants." Buuuuut that wasn't my original plan so even though I like that line I went through to where I did. Please no flames. Next chapter should be coming FAR more quickly! Thanks for reading again! 


	7. I'm where now? Eep

**CHAPTER 7**

**DISLAIMER: Never have, never will, but I do wish, that I owned Naruto.**

Woo hoo! Two weeks! This is a definate improvment from last time. Still, I'm so sorry it even took _this_ long TT.TT

I hope you enjoy it, you wouldn't BELIEVE the amount of times I got writers block X.X

* * *

Still in shock, Sakura pulled the foreign blankets up to her chin as if for protection. Her eyes flitted about the room taking in its details. Her eyes landed on the half open closet. The half-open _empty_ closet. Somehow that made her feel rather better. More like someone hadn't sedated her and hijacked her to wherever here was. She wouldn't be anywhere without a closet full of something.

She pulled the covers entirely over her head and laid back into the sea of pillows once again. Sighing, she draped her forearm over her forehead, and her other hand she rested lightly on her stomach. Her emerald eyes widened and Sakura kicked at the comforter 'til it was off her upper half and resting on her calves. She looked down over herself.

She was clothed. Fully. In her own clothes too. She slumped back into the black satin once again with relief this time. Only when she had realized she was clothed, had it occurred to her she might not have been. She put her hands over her face and breathed in and out deeply once. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to sort out her over flowing thoughts. What did she remember about last night?

...Nothing. The only thing that came to mind was her falling alseep to the movie, and she was positive that had been at her own house.

"Really, aren't you going a bit over board with this freak out?" the deep voice cut through the air. She recognized it all too well.

She put her hands to her sides and sat up, turning a glare at the voices owner. "Where the hell are we?" she spat at Sasuke. He simply smirked in return.

"Oh? You don't remember? Damn, that's a shame. You sure like to party though, I'll tell ya. Head throbbing yet? After all the drugs, alcohol, and the monster sex everyone could hear you having, you should just feel terrible. Man, last night was the first time I've ever seen you like that." He whistled at this point. "Just wow." His eyebrows raised at her and his smirk was ever present.

Sakura's expression didn't falter either. Though she did color the glare with some annoyance. "No, seriously. Where am I, and why the sodding hell are you here?"

"Tsk tsk tsk! Should you really insult the owner of the bed your in so many times?"

"This is _your_ house!"

He grinned to irk her. "Of course! Not to mention it was **your** idea to come over last night." He winked at her once, then pushed off from the door he was leaning off and disappeared heading down the hallway.

"Hey!" she yelled after him, wrenching the covers off her feet, then tripping over her own purse and crashing to the floor as she got down from the bed.

"Ow..." she muttered to herself.

Sasuke's head popped back into the doorframe. "Nice one. I heard you halfway down the hallway." And he left the room again, his footsteps could be heard as he went down the hallway. She pushed her sprawled self up from the floor and stood, walking and following after him.

"Oi! Sasuke!" she called as she reached the door. She looked to both sides and spotted his retreating back to the left. Quickly she set after him. "Would you stop?"

"No."

"Hey!" she walked faster and was directly behind him after a few long strides. She was about to veer to get to his right when he stopped suddenly, resulting in her colliding with his back and falling backwards.

She shut her eyes and flailed a bit, expecting to have a painful meeting with the floor. Instead, she felt her wrist get caught, and with a tug of her arm she was pulled into a protective embrace.

She opened her eyes and stared up into the face two inches away from hers. She kind of just hung there supported by him, un-sure of what to do exactly. A smile tugged up one corner of his mouth, and onyx eyes sparkled at her.

"Hi."

"Ello..." she breathed back.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, a look of concern flashing across his features. He even tightened his grip. But all that managed to do was make her breath hitch.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." she squeaked, looking away from his eyes and to the side trying desperately to get her wits about her once more.

They stood in a rather awkward position. It looked in a way like he had just dipped her while they were dancing, then they decided to stay that way. His legs were spread apart, and her feet occupied the space in between them. His arms were what secured her from falling, one holding her lower back, the other was at the nape of her neck.

One of her hands had found his shoulder and was gripping it as if for support, the other rested across her own stomach. He smiled at her again when her eyes returned to his face.

"I'm glad." He said simply.

She could feel the small heat in her face growing larger and she did not want him to notice it.

She looked to the side again. "Uhm...thanks for the catch and all...but you can let go now."

He smirked and brought the hand from her neck up to her face, stroking once. His face leaned in and closed the gap, his cheek resting against hers. "Is that really what you want?" his breath tickled her ear and he felt a shiver run down her spine.

Instead of being normal and swooning appropriately like Sasuke was used to, she used the grip on his shoulder to push him away. "Yeah. Positive."

She backed up her feet so she was standing straight instead of at an angle like moments before, and broke away from the embrace. She resumed her senses and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'll ask you again. What am I doing here?" she looked at him again and it clicked. "Not to mention where's the baby!"

And people claim she isn't good at awkward subject change.

He sighed, shrugged, then turned around and started walking away from her.

"Dammit..." she muttered, then followed after him again, being sure to stay far to the side so something like _that_ didn't happen again. She sighed, feeling defeated. "Look...would you just tell me...why I'm here?"

She wasn't yelling or being sarcastic, oh no those were things Sasuke could deal with. Instead for the first time, she sounded confused, upset, and even a hint of scared. He stopped walking, and looked at her beside him. He expected to be looking into a proud and demanding face, shining with anger directed at him as usual. Instead all he saw was a high school girl with downcast eyes, looking lost.

He felt bad. He had actually managed to scare, or even sadden _Sakura Haruno_? Holy crap. He was a horrible little shit.

His face went slack and he closed his eyes. "Fine," he started, opening them again and rubbing a temple. "You're at my house, like I said. You **suck** at waking up. I called you in the middle of the night cause I forgot the bottle at your house, and the baby was screaming it's head off. You brought it over, but seemed way too tired to drive home safely, so I stuck you in one of our guestrooms, okay? That's the truth." He sighed. Man, he hadn't meant to actually upset her or anything. All he'd wanted was her alive in the morning.

Her face brightened and she looked up at him. He felt his face getting hot, and he didn't enjoy it anymore then she had a few minutes ago.

"Stupid..." he said, putting a hand on her head and ruffling her hair. All he received was a smack on the arm. Inwardly, he smiled. Some odd 30 hours ago she would have tried to flip him or something for doing a thing like that. Was this possibly progress? He looked over at her and she smiled, then caught herself and looked at his arms again. She grimaced instantly.

"Did you leave the baby alone!"

"Well, yeah. That's what you do when a real baby is asleep, right? You leave it alone but safe and let it sleep right?"

She glowered at him. "Who knows all the things that piece of shit can do? Like maybe it records all the hours it feels no body heat or something?"

"Your just paranoid." He instantly regretted saying it as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Paranoid?" she said it slowly, and made it sound dangerous. Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I am. But I intend on passing. Where is it?"

"My room."

"Lets go." He arched an eyebrow at her, but just started walking.

"We would have been there by now if you would have just let me walk." He said in a chiding tone. He could feel her dirty look following him, and it actually felt nice. Like if it wasn't there then something was wrong. She was still glowering at him as they reached his room.

Her eyes scanned it for the baby, but she took in its details on the side. The huge room was a mix of black dark blue and white. Dark blue king sized bed, black puffy chairs surrounding a silver plasma screen in the corner. White walls, black carpet. Three tall dark blue shelves along one wall, and two closed doors. Clothes littered his floor, and games were scattered about near the TV. She would have gone personally crazy.

He walked away from her and went to the other side of his bed, and brought the car seat into sight. The baby was in it as usual. She gave him a look. "Have you held it at all?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. A couple times. And it was on the bed last night, so yeah. But it's heavy. I don't wanna lug it everywhere."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. She walked forward and got it out of the car seat. "'Kay, thanks. I'll be in my room."

"What for?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Why shouldn't I go back there?"

"..."

"Right. That's what I thought." She smirked and walked out of the room with the baby in her arms, following the path she remembered. She reached her temporary room rather quickly, and went inside and shutting the door.

She walked to the place where she had literally tumbled out of bed. She crouched down and retrieved her purse from the floor, and sat on the bed. The baby rested in the crook of on arm while she searched through her purse with the other. Her hand came back out of it after a couple of minutes, cell phone being tightly clutched. She looked at the time and sweatdropped.

It was later then it should be, and she didn't remember if she had left anything at home to tell her mother or Laddie where she was. Tentatively, she dialed the phone number to her house into her cell and pressed SEND.

"**Hello?"**

She winced at the harsh sound of the voice. Damn. She was in some freaking trouble.

"...Hi."

"**Sakura?"**

"That's what they tell me..." she replied to her mother, trying to be witty, as if that would soften the blow that was advancing quickly upon her.

"**WHERE ARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED SICK I'VE BEEN! TO WAKE UP AND FIND YOUR DAUGHTER GONE AND SOME BARELY LEGIBLE NOTE SCRAWLED ON A POST-IT!" **Emi bellowed into the phone, obviously upset. **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" **She demanded.

"Sasuke's." She mumbled quietly, hoping her mother hadn't understood her.

"**..."**

'Silence? Oh God no...' Sakura thought to herself, holding the small phone a bit away from her ear as she prepared herself for the loud noises about to leap from it.

"**YOU'RE AT A BOYS HOUSE! GOOD LORD SAKURA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM I JUST KNEW IT! IF YOU'RE PREGNANT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**

Sakura blanched. "OH PLEASE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!" she shrieked into the phone, disgusted that her mother could even have a thought like that. "Spare me mother! He forgot to bring home the PRETEND babies bottle last night, and you know how well I wake up!" she snapped into the receiver. "He figured I'd kill myself if I drove home, I dont even know how I drove over here without dying! So PLEASE don't give me that shit!" she huffed.

"**Tsk tsk tsk."** A new voice arrived.** "You two. I can't just expect you two talk like normal people, can I?"**

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I'm...on...speaker?" she hissed.

"**It's just me and your mother."** Laddie sighed. **"By the way, do you even know how to write?" **

She shrugged in annoyance. "I was half asleep. So sue me."

"**When are you coming home?"** Emi huffed.

"I dunno. I figured I'd eat, then bring the baby home." A collective sigh could be heard on the opposite end.

"**Alright. Well, have fun. And if you do one thing with that boy..."** Emi's tone was a worried one, full of warning as well now that the anger had subsided.

"I won't mom. I wouldn't. I swear. Okay?" Sakura tried to assure her mother. "I'll call when I'm coming home. Bye!" she said cheerily, then hung up. She raked her fingers through her ruffled pink locks, and let out a long breath. "Well that sucked."

She looked down at the baby in her arms. "This is your fault you know." She said, giving it a look. She smiled a small smile and got off the bed, and headed back to Sasuke's room. She knocked once, and entered. An empty room greeted her. She looked around, and saw the two doors. She went to the one on her right and knocked once.

"Yeah?" she heard Sasuke's voice from the other side. She turned the knob and walked in, preoccupied with the baby as she did so. "Hey Sasuke I haven't eaten anything for the last..." her trailed off as she looked up and saw him. They weren't in his closet.

They were in his bathroom.

He stood there, nonchalant as usual. A towel was the only thing covering his entire body, and it hung loosely at his waist, the rest of his damp glistening body was visible.

"Uh..." Sakura looked quickly away, and looked back at him, and then away again and then a few more times like that. The silence was awkward for Sakura, though she couldn't even process how he'd taken a shower in the 6 minutes she'd been gone.

He stood there, waiting for her to talk again. His dark hair was limp and wet, and he obviously hadn't had the time to dry off just yet. He reached for the hand towel on the counter, and shook his head a couple of times before using that to dry his hair off slightly.

Sakura got spattered with drops and they seemed to bring her mostly out of her deer-in-the-headlights-embarrassment. "Uhm, I think I'll just leave now..." she muttered, making a turn for the door.

"What did you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Hungry." She said with a shrug. "Uhm, but yeah you need clothes." She said, sneaking one more look at his toned body.

He smirked at her. "Just take a freaking picture."

Her eyes widened that he had noticed, but then again she hadn't been exactly subtle. They narrowed once more. "No." And she left through the door, throwing it closed as she left, then slumping against the back of it as a deep shade of maroon spread across her face.

"Oh my God."

She covered her face with her hands while still minding the baby. Boy, would she have some stories for when she got together with the girls. She let her hands fall and she strode uncomfortably out of the room, her face still tinged a bright pink.

She turned as she shut the door, took a few preoccupied steps forward and crashed into something.

"Ow..." she mumbled. She rubbed at her nose which had gotten quite smashed. She looked up to see what she had bumped, and stared straight into the face of Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Well that was fun

I hope that saitiated a few of the romance cravers. I gave them enough embarrassment to last weeks, because I am a cruel and evil being XP

I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this Itachi kick, but within the next two chapters Sakura and the girls are all gonna have one hell of a sleepover, babies included XD

Oh yes, be exited! haha. 'kay! Hope you liked it!


	8. Another reason not to eat breakfast

A/N:Insert me flailing here.  
Oh...my...GOD.  
I'M SORRY.  
YOU SHOULD ALL HATE ME WITH PASSIONS OF LOTS OF BURNING SUNS!  
I feel awful about having taken this long.  
I can blame some of it on Itachi, but only half.  
I swear, I have NEVER been so stuck because of a single charracter before. Never. Not in all my life.  
I had no muse, then I was gonna update on my birthday so none of you could be mad at me (it would have been exactly one month on my birthday) but then THAT didnt work.  
Then we went on vacation.  
Then when we got home my friend commited suicide.  
AND I STILL HAD ITACHI WRITERS BLOCK!  
Insert author now rampaging.  
Yeah...  
okay...I apologize for taking so long, unfortunatly me begining to have something that resembles a life (and other...uhm...cough...obstacles) has gotten in the way of me writing.  
I hope you enjoy the chapter...  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto now, nor shall I ever. kthnx.  
---**

She gaped up at the figure towering above her. Uchiha Itachi, head of Uchiha Inc., was standing right in front of her. And she'd just squashed her nose on him.

Sakura stood there, floundering for words. The man looked down at her, eyebrow raised as if asking what she was doing anywhere near his charismatic presence. Her mouth flapped a time or two before she actually forced reasonable words to rip their way out of her throat.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" she said in a quiet voice.

He nodded curtly at her once. "I'm fine, thank you. Are you all right young lady?" he asked her, looking down.

She nodded wordlessly, afraid that if she opened her mouth again something stupid would spew out. It wasn't entirely on account of the man standing in front of her; seeing her enemy half naked was still fresh in her thoughts to embarrass her as much as possible as well. Not to mention, Itachi's looks did not stray that far from Sasuke's.

She looked him over, her shining emerald eyes scanning him from top to bottom.

She had to look up to see his head. She stood at five foot four, while Itachi loomed over her form at about six foot one. His dark hair was longer then his brother, thick locks just brushing his shoulders. They were kempt but it was obvious he only showered and then dragged a comb through them, a rock star like look had occurred on account of that. His eyes were a bright scarlet that seemed able to bore holes in things, though the look he gave her was soft.

He had lines under his eyes, something which she had never seen the likes of before. His skin was pale and flawless, perfectly mirroring that of his brother. He wore a plain white tee shirt, and a tight one at that. Through it she could see the lines of his abs and a strong chest. All that clad his hips and below was a pair of red boxers. Some girls would die from a sight like that, but a feeling of exasperation just swept through Sakura.

"Does anyone in this house wear normal clothes?" she thought to herself with an internal roll of the eyes, her cheeks flaring a slight red again, clashing with her hair.

"I'm glad to hear you are unharmed." Itachi's smooth voice caught her from her thoughts. "I am Uchiha Itachi, and I would like to welcome you into my home." he said to her, going into a very regal bow, then taking her hand and barely touching his lips to it. His eyes sparkled up at her and she was about ready to die.

"Er...yeah. Thanks." she said, eyes widening at his actions. Did he just...? Was that her hand and he...? Oh jeez.

She fought to keep her emotions under control, but it had already been a damn full morning. Her whole face turned pink and she slid her hand away from his to fiddle with the baby's feet. She bowed and let her hair curtain her colored face. "I deeply apologize for intruding into your home, sir. Thank you for generously hosting me." She stayed that way until she heard a chuckle erupt from him.

She straightened her back to look at him in confusion. "Please, please don't call me sir." he asked her, a charming smile gracing his features. She blinked at him a couple of times in surprise.

"But you're older then me. And...more powerful then I am." she meant in the business sense, seeing as her mothers company and Uchiha Incorporated knew fairly well of each other. She opened her mouth once more and closed it again, seeing as nothing came to her brain to voice.

"Itachi, please. Don't make me feel old." he instructed her strongly. She just nodded.

He looked at her, an eyebrow high in a arch. What was with her? He wasn't going to bite off her arm or something. Well, not unless he got some profit out of it, but he didn't see that happening. Hmmmmm. If you were paying attention, one could practically see the wheels turning around and around in his head.

"Are you hungry?" the man asked her. She nodded, silently. He held out his arm, in an offer for her to take it. "Then please, allow me to escort you to our kitchens, and something can be made for you."

She shook her head, "I really think I should be getting home si-- Itachi." She said, feeling more awkward then describable when she used his actual name, but it seemed to make the mans smirk a mite happier.

"If you can say my name, then please allow me, young lady, to dine with you." Her mind worked furiously, attempting to find a way out of it, but his smooth talking and languid movements were starting to ebb away her nervousness.

"If...you so insist." She said, finally caving. The first and obvious answer, er, lie, had been, 'Oh I'm dating your brother and he would behead me if I said yes.' But her inner self had torn that to shreds, stamped all over it, then set it on fire. After that, she was so annoyed that had even spawned from her brain, no other thoughts had come. She didn't take him arm, but stayed reservedly to the side of him. "Alright, go ahead."

His smirk intensified, and his eyes flashed at her, though she didn't see. "Of course, milady." He said, voice low and in perfect English. She cast a curious glance in his direction, but decided just to follow him once he decided to start walking. They walked in utter silence for about three minutes, finally reaching the kitchens.

"Anything specific you are interested in?"

She shrugged. "Eggs, maybe?" He nodded, and went to the fridge, pulling out a carton, and retrieving a spatula and a pan. "Oh, uhm. I can do it myself, if you want." She said, surprising herself with how bold she was being. He gave her a slightly quizzical look, then set them down and put his hands up as if she was holding a gun to him, and backed away to take residence on one of the many stools. He kept his eyes on her though.

Cheeks red tinged from embarrassment, Sakura went forward and turned the stove knob, listening as it clicked, and the fire alighted. She put the pan on for it to preheat, then busied herself with the eggs. She rapped them sharply on the side of the bowl and placed the eggshells in the trash near to her. She picked up the whisk and began, and after a minute or so hovered her hand above the pan. It was hot. She poured the eggs in slowly. Over the course of the next few minutes she kept moving them around, and added a dash or two of salt.

She got about halfway done with the eggs before Itachi stepped forward and took the baby from its safe perch in the nook of her elbow. She looked at him warily for a moment, but he only nodded his head at her once. She pursed her lips, but nodded back to him and then once again began to ignore him so that she could finish the task. She knew it was silly, but her arm missed the familiar pressure and weight of the baby, and it felt odd to be without it.

She finished quickly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "How much do you want?" she shoved the spatula under a portion of eggs.

"Please, you go first. I'll just take whatever is left." She quirked her eyebrow a him, but obliged silently. She had tried to argue with the man more then once today and had not once won. She figured trying to vest him in something as small as who ate their eggs first was not a fight worth starting at all. She began to dish up on her plate, but froze when she heard the next words the man uttered.

"So I hear you are the object of my brothers affections." You could hear the smirk shining through the mans words. Her evasive defensive mode clicked on automatically and she bristled. "I also hear that you are the one who gave him that **superb** black eye."

She shrugged. "I will only admit to giving him the shiner." She drawled, tone neutral. "What he does with his emotions holds no relevance to me."

"But it was you he kissed."

The words hung in the air for a few moments and if you were watching you could see the girl tense, and if you were looking you could see the anger flash across her face.

"Yes." She said curtly. She heard the stool scrape the floor and a swish of fabric. She turned to coldly look over her shoulder at him.

She was startled to see that his body was hardly an inch away from hers, and his face was rapidly closing the gap.

"I shall have to cleanse you then, little flower." He murmured, huskily. Then he brought his mouth down on hers heatedly.

Poor Sakura. She felt like she could have died right then and there. Loads of emotions rose into the girls chest all at once, threatening to overwhelm her. Surprise, embarrassment, and oddly enough the urge to respond to the kiss all attempted to over take her all at the same time. She didn't respond to him, though. She only stood there, shocked into stillness, until her wits crashed back into her. She took startled steps back from the man, breaking the contact.

"NII-SAN!"

Sakura jumped as the those words roared from the mouth f the kitchen. She looked in that direction to see a now clothed and furious Sasuke storm towards them. Her eyes flitted back and forth from one brother to the other. To Itachi, standing there in a stance victorious and his calm ever-present smirk, to Sasuke storming up to them, face colored red with rage.

What the HELL did I just se you do to her!" he seethed, weaving his way through the kitchen and trying to reach them as fast as he could so he could most likely rip Itachi's head from his shoulders.

The eldest Uchiha heir shrugged lightly, radiating apathy save for his victorious stance and his vicious smirk. "Just a small peck. All in innocence, of course." He said smoothly, daring the younger boy with his eyes.

"More like molesting a minor!"

"No better then you did, younger brother." He sneered.

"I'm not illegal!" Sasuke snarled back. At this point, Sasuke was dangerously close to Itachi, and it was certain that he wanted to inflict some form of bodily harm on him.

The baby was in Itachi's arms, and Sakura feared what that entailed. Suddenly, her own anger flared up deep inside the girl.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" she suddenly shrieked. Sakura stalked forward and took the baby quickly from the mans arms. She glared at the both of them, infuriated.

"You know, I couldn't actually care LESS how much you fight, or hate each other what whatever. But you will do that on your OWN fucking time! I will NOT be brought into your childish games as a pawn to be used." She snapped defiantly, mostly in Itachi's direction. Sakura walked up to the man and solidly slapped him across the face, her glare as strong as ever. As she left the kitchen she did the same thing to Sasuke (though her slap was not quite so hard this time) and she fumed out of the kitchen, the baby in tow.

Sasuke threw a dark glance at his only kin, then stalked out behind his partner. Itachi was left there, slightly stunned that she seemingly timid girl had erupted like that verbally, much less slapped him.

As he stood there all by his confused lonesome, Sasuke was working on following Sakura, who seemed to have quite the knack and being quicker then him when she wanted to get away.

"Will you wait?"

"For you?" she spat. "I thought we already discussed this and it was finished." Her pace quickened and she disappeared around the corner. Sasuke let out an aggravated huff and broke out into a sprint to attempt to catch her. He finally succeeded when they reached her room and she had forgotten to lock it. He opened the door tentatively and stepped inside.

"Sakura?"

His eyes instantly widened and he ducked, narrowly missing the large hairbrush that had been hurled directly at his head.

"What IS it with you and your damn family!" she screeched at him with abandon. "I mean really! What the HELL! Is it that if your last name is Uchiha you have to _molest me_! Is that it! Or do you guys just not know how to keep it in your pants around a pretty girl, eh? Or do you just think it's **funny** to put my in such compromising situations?" she bellowed at him. Tears had involuntarily sprung up in her eyes and were now beginning to stream down her cheeks. Her whole body shook with rage and fury and embarrassed sadness, all pent up inside her and being let out in the worst way. She glared at him from behind watery eyes.

"Do you think it is **fun**, or **enjoyable** to be _used_!" she spat the words and he winced. Slowly and cautiously he took steps towards her, and her hands clenched as he drew nearer. He put his arms out in front of him, and when he reached her he slowly let them winde around her shaking form.

She tensed as he held her but did not pull away. His arms grew tighter in the embrace, bringing her closer to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. Suddenly an especially harsh sob wracked her whole body, and she leaned into him, her head fell into his shoulder and she left it there. Her arms came up and around him and her hands grasped the fabric of his shirt tightly. Finally, she let herself go and just cried into the shoulder of the boy she had tried to do nothing but hate, as the baby was left sitting on the bed, forgotten. She released all of her bottled up emotions, sadness, anger, disappointment, and most recent humiliations and whatever else was there that didn't need to be. It all came up and out of her through wracking sobs of anguish.

And the one there with comfort was the person she made herself despise.

---  
A/N: Wheeeeeee!

Well...I ended up using what like...8 reviews told me to do  
There was only so many places to take the story.  
And I went with the crowdpleaser xD  
I hope you liked the...dun dun DUUUUUUN!  
SECOND cliff-hanger!  
sorta...  
uhm...cough...yeah.  
Next comes the sleepover, and some realizations of feelings.  
Yeah... :waggles eyebrows:You shall see! thanks for reading :D


	9. Phones, Plans, and Escapes

**DISCLAIMER**: Not now, not ever, nor before. Naruto isn't mine, darling :D

Ooooooookay! Hey hey, lookit that!  
I'm actually updating in a decent time frame!  
Yaaaaaay!  
Heh, of course, part of the reason I updated was so my little sister would stop randomly coming up behind me and creepily whispering "Chapter niiiiiiiiiine!"  
Which was never a good plan to start with cause I'm easily skittish X.X  
ANYWAYS!  
Here it is for you, my darling and beloved readers.  
I hope you enjoy!

----

Sakura turned over and opened her eyes. Once more she was greeted by the sight of the black and white bedroom, of course this time she knew where she was. Quite a plus, compared to this morning. She stretched and pushed the blanket away from her.

Why had she been sleeping again?

Thoughts returned to her slowly. After she had cried for so long Sasuke had helped her back into this bed, and from all the excitement and exhaustion, she had fallen right back to sleep. The baby was laying next to her. She had a feeling that was to calm her down, rather then wake her up.

She rubbed at one eye blearily, and reached into her purse, fumbling around for her phone.

Her hand emerged a minute later with the phone grasped in it. She flipped it open to look at the time.

1:38 PM.

She groaned and flopped back into her large mound of pillows. She dropped the phone and it landed on her stomach. She closed her eyes and wanted very much to go back to sleep on this cloud.

But, no. That would be too easy and wonderful. Instead her phone started vibrating and ringing. Lights flashed in all their multicolored glory, and Sakura jerked in a startled motion. The phone toppled to the floor, as the song 'Hanabi' shrieked out of the phones small speaker, alerting the whole room to the fact that Sakura had a call.

Sakura grimaced as she sat up. She didn't like getting startled like that when she just woke up. She practically fell off the bed as she retrieved the phone, but didn't in the end. She flipped it open and was greeted by a picture of Ino, giving her the 'V' sign.

Her thumb pressed in on the little green button and she answered the phone. "Hullo?"

"Hey!" Ino's voice was as loud and boisterous as ever. Sakura smiled to herself, vaguely wondering how she wasn't yet deaf by as many phone conversations with Ino as she had had.

"Hey. Whats up?"

"Well I called your house like 3 friggin times! Where ARE you?"

"Uhm..." The truth...would be a very bad plan in this case. At least at the moment. "No where special. Just not at home."

Ino laughed on the other end. "Yeah so I hear. Ya know, Laddie picked up on that last call, said something about you ended up staying the night as Sasuke's. Now, I'm never one to actually believe that insane British cook of yours, but even she knows how to lie better then that. So i can only assume it's the truth. Is it?"

Sakura sighed. Stupid Adelie. She loved making trouble way too much. "Yea. It's true. I'm here at Sasuke's right now."

"Oh. I see." Ino said. "Well is it a problem?"

"Why would it be a problem?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's only a real problem if you had sex with him." Ino drawled casually, as if it were the obvious answer.

"No!" Sakura cried, flushing a slight pink.

"Oh, yes I forgot you are still a virgin."

"Like hell you forgot. You know full well I am Ino."

"Just making sure, Flower! Sorry but I know perfectly well how handsome men can use their ways to sweep pretty girls off their feet and into bed."

"Tch. Dont give me that. I know for a fact you and Shikamaru did it on your 5-month anniversary, and you were horny too. Not just him. Do remember, I'm the one you gushed to."

Ino grinned on the other end. "Yea, so? It may not have been my specific experience, but I still know what guys like Sasuke are capable of. And they know it too."

"Gee, thanks for putting me on the same level as the average hussy." Sakura said flatly.

Ino just laughed. "Of course, best friend. Only for you, any and everyday." She teased. "Okay now lets have the deatils details **details**!"

Sakura herself giggled. "I swear, it's not that big a deal. And I'm SURE it's not as big as you're making it up to be in that mind of yours. He came over to my house yesterday, we worked on the packet and after hours and hours of that we decided to watch a movie. I fell asleep during the movie and he took the baby and went home. But then he forgot the bottle back over here. I checked my calls on my cell phone and he's not lying he called and we talked. Even if I don't really remember it. He needed the bottle cause the baby was screaming, and I just barely half remember bringing it over there. You know how much it takes me to get up..."

With that, Ino snorted and attempted to restrain a laugh. "Oh, Gods, do I!" Sakura and Ino had had countless sleepovers with each other, and Ino knew how hard as well as dangerous waking up Sakura could be.

Much less that she and only she could wake herself up properly.

Sakura nodded and continued. "So I drove over here and he didn't want me driving back home with the state I was in, he thought I would find a nice way to kill myself if I did that. So he stuck me in a guest room, and then I freaked out thoroughly this morning."

"Uhhhh...Why didn't he just drive you home himself?" Ino asked.

"Er..." Sakura cast about for an answer, and of course found none. "I...actually have no idea why he didn't drive me home himself. Maybe he was too spazzy from the baby and thinking I was gonna cause my own imminent doom, to be thinking that logically." She babbled.

"What's this?" astonishment rang out from the blond girls voice. "Do my own ears deceive me? Sakura Haruno, #1 Sasuke hater of all time, actually trying to **_defend_** the aforementioned most awful being in all of ever? Or am I just totally going crazy?"

"He...isn't the most awful being of all time." Sakura mumbled.

"Whoa. Sakura, what happened? I mean two days ago you would rather die then say something even vaguely resembling that statement. What the hell is going on?" Ino asked, her words intense as she worried over her best friend.

"I...I think I realized he has feelings too...that maybe he's not **quite** as awful as I thought."

"..." the epiphany was met by silence. Ino was shocked by her friend. Never had she EVER heard Sakura say something so grown up about a person she didn't like.

"I think that's good..." Ino said finally, slowly. "You've never acted quite so adult and grown up, Sakura."

"I suppose." Sakura replied quietly. Ino had never called her grown up, and now that she had Sakura felt silly that it meant so much to her.

"Okay. Anyways, I have to ask you." Ino emerged on the other side of the serious moment smoothly, a light airy tone to her voice. "The girls and I wanted to have a sleepover tonight. We wanted to know if you're in."

"Sleepover? Sure, sounds great."

"Well, it would be. If we could find someplace to have it. You know how all our parents usually are."

Sakura chortled in agreement. Each of the girls families were big-time names, with bigger houses. And while letting their daughters friends over during the day was fine, having 5 seventeen year old girls prowling around it at night made most of the parents want to faint, or possibly shoot something.

"We've got veto's from my parents, Hinata's, TenTens, and Temari's too. We thought Temari's parents might be cool with it, but I think her parents are in a shitty mood on account of three of their three children brought home realistic looking dolls that really like to scream. And apparently the boys aren't that great with their babies. Surprise surprise."

"Oh, God. No wonder then." Sakura replied. "So my house it is then?" she proceeded to suggest.

"Yea. If your mom doesn't like, hate us by now. And only if Laddie promises NOT to put our bra's and panties in the freezer this time."

Sakura laughed. "Well mum still loves you all like you're her own, but I can never make a promise for Adelie."

"As usual. "So you pick the time cause it's your house. I'll call the others and tell them when. Oh, and I'm pretty sure we'll all have our babies with us."

"Uhhhh. How does 5:30 sound?" Sakura suggested. It would give her plenty of time to get home and make sure the house had what it always needed for a sleepover.

"Yea, sure. Sounds great. Now! Little missy!" Ino said cheerfully. "Get your little ass home so your family stops worrying about you, and do anything with Sasuke that I wouldn't do!"

"Ino, that gives me more freedom then I had before!" Sakura teased. "There isn't anything you wouldn't do!"

"Haha. Damn right Flower that's the point! Ja Ne!" and the other line clicked, signaling that Ino had hung up.

"That shit." Sakura said with a smile, and she snapped her phone closed. She sighed once and slipped it back in her purse, and then slung that over her shoulder. She slid off the bed and then picked up the baby, proceeding to walk out of the room, shutting the door with a small 'click!' behind her.

She padded across soft carpet and down the hall to Sasuke's room, and after knocking twice she went inside it. The room was void of people as well as light, but the baby's things were in a lumpy and obvious pile. She took the diaper bag out of its place in the car seat, and strapped the baby in quickly. Once that was done she sifted through the diaper bag, making sure that everything was there, and it was. Bottle, extra clothes, blanket. Yup, all set.

She shouldered the diaper bag and picked up the car seat, and double-checked to make sure she had everything.

Purse, diaper bag, bottle, car seat, baby; each and every thing was accounted for. With that she walked out of Sasuke's room and shut that door behind her. She made her way to the stairs and trodded down them carefully. It was no fun with a car seat, she could assure you. Finally she reached the bottom, and she practically jogged across the foyer. Of course, this specific one was practically the size of a ballroom. She sighed with relief at the fact that she was nearly home free.

"Sakura!" A deep voice called out from above her.

Her whole body slumped a little in defeat. The world **just might** hate her. She turned around slowly to see Sasuke practically leaping down the stairs to get to her. She inwardly groaned.

"Yeah?" she answer the boy.

"Leaving without a goodbye? And so soon?"

"Uhm, yea. My mom wanted me home hours ago. Plus I've got something going on tonight that I have to get me and the house ready for."

"Ah. So I totally ruined your little escape, did I?" he said with a wide smirk.

"Yes. Yes you did." Sakura replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously though, I have to go." She stepped into her flip-flops, which she had finally reached. Then she walked to the door and turned the handle, but instead of opening the door and walking out she turned back around to face Sasuke.

"Hey...On Wednesday? I dont know whose day it'll turn out to be, but would it be okay if you took the baby that day?"

"Uh..." he was confused by the request, but it didn't really mater to him. "Yea, sure I'll take the squirt. How come?"

"Just...personal reasons." She answered him, with a smile that was obviously forced. "Thanks though. Bye." And she turned away from him, opened the large door and walked out of it.

"Bye." He answered with a sigh. He shut the door behind her, puzzled. She still hadn't told him why Wednesday. But that wasn't his business if she didn't want to tell him...he supposed. He leaned back against the door and folded his arms across his chest with a scowl.

"So she's gone, right?" an angry voice from Sasuke's left arrived.

"Maybe. But certainly not for long. She's my partner on an important project for school." He drawled, monotonous. Then, he pushed off the door with his back and walked up to his brother. Suddenly, his eyes flashed dangerously and he grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt roughly, and got in his face. "And if you EVER use her like that again I will **personally** turn you black and blue." he snarled, shoving his brother away from him when he was finished. Sasuke threw him one more look of hatred, but Itachi took notice that his eyes were the ones a protector has, and he glared right back. Sasuke sauntered off to his room.

Itachi glared harder, angrier, and annoyed at the retreating back of his brother. On one hand, he was surprised. He had never gotten such a raise out of Sasuke. Sure, the boy had always hated him, but Sasuke had never in all his life done anything like that. It was...weird. Not to mention he had actually, at least partially believed in the threat. His stupid little brother actually meant it, and that pissed Itachi off. He decided to try something.

"So you love her do you?" his baritone voice rang out through the foyer.

Sasuke didn't respond, or even pause in step in regards to his brother question. Itachi just glared harder at his brothers back. He was expecting a rise, or at least a bit of acknowledgment of some kind. Sullenly, he decided to give up on it.

Instead he straightened his suit jacket and pulled once at his tie. As he stooped to pick up his briefcase, he called out "I'm leaving today instead of tomorrow. Good riddance for now, little brother." With that, he put on his shoes and walked out the door, in just enough time to watch Sakura's little car peel out of the driveway and down the street. He made a small 'hmpf' sound, and walked to his limo and got in, to be taken to the airport.

...  
:cough:  
Okay...so maybe I didn't find time to start the sleepover in this chapter...I'm sorry T.T  
I didn't really mean for the Ino conversation to go for so long  
And personally I think my ending was crappy, but it was rushed  
Yes, Katie my sister my dear I DO blame that on you xDDD  
Plus I didn't know how else to do it.  
So whatever :DDD  
The sleepover actually IS coming next chapter  
But I really feel like I shouldn't make promises X.X  
Cuz I don't even trust myself sometimes xD;;;  
Anyways, I totally figured out where I'm gonna take the story  
And I'm really excited about it.  
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. The calm before the storm

**DISCLAIMER**: Not now, not ever, nor before. Naruto isn't mine, darling :D

Sorry about how long this took.  
Cant really say I've had anytime lately.  
Not to mention it was pretty hard for me to write the sleepover, what happens next was mostly on my mind.  
Well, read on, and Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura arrived home pretty quickly, and made her entrance loudly. 

"HELLO?" she hollered as she entered her home. "I'm HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

Emi appeared out of nowhere and abruptly grabbed Sakura and hugged her very tightly.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so happy to see you! I was so damn worried!" she cooed as she crushed her daughters airway. Then she let go, stepped backwards and proceeded to bring her balled up fist down on top of Sakura's bright pink head. "Don't you EVER do that to me again I was so scared!"

Sakura gasped air into her lungs as soon as her mother let go, and she groaned at the assault to her head. "It's fantastic to see you too mother..." she grumbled sarcastically. Of course, Sakura didn't actually get upset with her mother. She knew why her paranoia was so damn awful. Her father had been 5 hours late getting home the day that he had died. Emi had ever since jumped to the worst conclusion possible when a person was ever really late to somewhere with her. Sakura felt really bad. Not only had she been hours late getting home, before that she had entirely disappeared in general.

Sakura put the car seat down and hugged her mother very tightly. "I'm fine mom. I'm all right and I'm here. No worries."

Emi wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter in return, and squeezed tightly once.

"Fucking Kodak you've got going on." A British voice pierced the air in a mock of the tender moment. Both Haruno women let go of the embrace, but only Sakura's middle finger shot up in a gesture Adelie understood with a smirk. "Jeez kid, don't offer me that. I don't swing that way, plus I'd rather screw your teacher." Laddie said with a wink, poking Sakura in the stomach.

The ticklish girl doubled over like she had been punched, and shrank away from the cook with a glare. Her hand darted out once and pinched the foreign girl in the arm as a retort. "You're disgusting."

Laddie winked and grabbed the girl by the shoulders in a half hug. "Don't you know it." She said happily.

Sakura rolled her eyes fondly. "Oh whatever."

"So how is my little namesake?" Adelie asked, crouching down next to the car seat.

Sakura shrugged in response. "Fine, as usual. It's difficult to take care of, but not as hard as it could be because I've got Sasuke to help. I've only been at it for two something days. Not enough time yet for it to make me hate the thing." She smirked sweetly, then turned to her mother. "Can I have a sleepover tonight?"

"Tonight? Yea, sure. It's spring break, am I supposed to say no?" Emi teased.

"I always have to ask."

"Yes yes and you know your friends are always welcome here sweetie. No matter the circumstance." Her mother informed her.

"Fantastic! I gotta get everything ready, and take a shower too." She said, slipping out of her shoes. As she bent down to grab the handle of the car sear Adelie slapped her hand. Sakura shot her a quizzical glance.

"You had a long day. Go do what you need to, and I'll hang out with this." She said, jerking her chin at the car seat and baby. "Have your shower, collect the stuff you need for the night, an don't worry about it." She took the diaper bag from Sakura's shoulder and slung it over her own. "C'mon Grandma, lets go watch TV." And she picked up the car sear and slinked away, Emi behind her.

Sakura was given no time to protest, and was really not in the mood to do so. She and Adelie may pick on each other, but Sakura took comfort in the fact that she knew her practically adoptive sister was going to always be there for her. She sighed once and ran her fingers through her hair. Then she sprinted a little across the foyer, darting up the stairs two at a time.

She reached the top and walked to her room, whipping her clothes off as she went in, fully unclothed by the time she made it to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower quickly, wanting to get it over with and check on the things she would need. Ice cream, cookies, buns, chips, soda, tea, all of these and more were necessary.

She though of the list in detail as she scrubbed and got clean. As soon as that was done she practically leapt out of the shower. She only half blow dried her hair and grabbed a random outfit from her closet. A pale orange tee shirt, with a black shortish skirt, with a pair of tight flared jeans underneath. She didn't pay too much attention but she whisked her way down the stairs in her favorite fashion. Riding down the banister.

She was down it in a flash, and while she very much wanted to check the kitchen stock, and rushed up her stairs and slid down one more time in spite of herself. It was _fun_, dammit.

After the second time her little bare feet padded across a bit more of her house to find the kitchen. She slipped in it and made her way to the pantry. She was only in such a hurry because she wanted to make sure everything was done. She didn't want to make her family have to take care of her project for any longer then they had to. Any normal teen would have been lounging and taking as much advantage of the break as they could. Of course, classifying Sakura as normal...was never quite right.

She opened the panty that was full specifically for sleepovers. All the necessary things seemed to be there. Soda, chips, buns, cookie, chocolate, candy. Too many sugary things to be possible, yet they were all there. Sakura grinned. They hadn't had a sleepover in quite a long time. She remembered one fondly. You can only imagine how a group of five seventeen-year-olds act with as much sugar as was sitting in just one pantry.

She closed the pantry doors and decided not to rush. She'd been as quick as she could, and the only thing she really intended to do once she got there was flop on the couch and watch television with them anyways. She found the room they were in and did exactly what she wanted to do. She dropped down in between the two of them and watched whatever the hell happened to be on.

Three hours, one feeding and a nap later the doorbell bonged its way through out the house. Sakura leapt off her bed and flew down the stairs, taking a good minute to reach there while rushing. She threw the door open to see who it was. Temari stood there, hand on one hip, car seat in the other hip, diaper bag and purse over one shoulder.

"Gods, could you have bounded down your stairs any louder?" she said with a teasing grin. "Ya frikkin elephant.

Sakura grinned right back and started to close the door, but Temari slapped her hand on it to stop it. "How are ya?" she asked, and they hugged.

Sakura made a face in response. "Are you early? Usually you all manage to get here at---" And then she spotted heads bobbing up from behind Temari's back. Everyone was here.

"Nah. I'm not early at all."

Sakura laughed, and went out on the veranda, hugging and helping with diaper bags, car seats and getting through the door. Eventually all of the girls were inside and the made their way up to Sakura's room. Diaper bags and car seats were soon relinquished to the floor and the girls picked up the babies and each took their normal seating sprinkled across Sakura's room.

"So how does Jack like your baby, Temari?" Sakura said with a grin once everyone was settled in. The girl grimaced and snorted once in response.

"He hates it. Says the weeks ruined. I just think he's being a big baby." Temari said with a roll of her eyes. "How are the men you got stuck with? They learning how to deal?"

It was TenTen who laughed first. "Neji is all over this! He just loves the project. I can't remember the last time I've seen him as worked up as he gets around it. I was almost afraid to leave it with him alone for a whole night. Of course, I barely get it when he's around, he's always holding it. Not that I mind particularly." She laughed.

"Lucky!" Ino exclaimed at her friend. "Shikamaru is as lazy about this as he always is. He calls it troublesome, never wants to hold it, and doesn't want to do the homework either! Sometimes I could just kill him." Ino finished, slightly aggravated.

"What did you expect, Ino?" Sakura said, a laugh hidden in her voice, and she tried not to let her friend hear it. "He's Shikamaru. Almost everything is considered 'troublesome' by that boy of yours."

Ino sighed once. "Yeah I know but still I thought this MIGHT just be different but I guess not."

Hinata patted her friend on the shoulder a couple times. "Hey, at least you didn't get paired with Naruto! He likes the project and everything but he just gets so overly excited. He's almost dropped the poor thing at least three times, and he put it on the counter and ignored it for ten minutes so he could make **ramen**." There was no resentment in Hinata's voice, but there was certainly a sigh. "Should ramen be more important then your baby?" She asked.

"No." Temari answered immediately.

"But we do have to remember who we're talking about here." Sakura chimed in. "Ramen is more important to Naruto then if he put clothes on this morning and is walking around the Town Square. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it Hinata. It CAN be really hard to think about these things like a real baby."

Those in the group nodded in aggreal. "Sakura you're the one who hasn't said anything about your little match made in hell. How does Sasuke like it?" Temari piped up.

"Uhh..." she sighed once, and looked up and at her companions. "I spent the night at Sasuke's house last night." She mumbled, her cheeks turning rapidly scarlet at her memories of the past twenty-four hours.

All around the room faces grew shocked. Even Ino's, because she was horrified at the way Sakura had said it. It was called **tact**, for goodness sakes.

"...Did you just say you spent the night at Sasuke's?" TenTen finally said, in disbelief.

Sakura sighed and nodded once. "But it's not as bad as that specific statement make it sound." She said quickly, realizing how bad She had made it sound.

"Really now? Elaborate, please." Hinata requested.

"Well you see it's like this..." And Sakura launched into her story. She told them about working with him the first day, him forgetting the bottle, bringing it over, the morning after, walking in on his nearly naked self, the things that happened with Itachi, and her little breakdown.

All of them were just kind of staring at her once she was finished.

"...Wow." TenTen spoke first. "Are...you okay?"

Sakura shrugged. "Mostly. This baby thing sure has been something though." She said with a short laugh. Temari picked up on it first, and she stood up from her chair.

"All right. Enough of us all being ninnies. Sakura's fine, and we haven't eaten, gotten ready, or done ANYTHING. C'mon! We need sugar, Hard Gay, and board games!" she said happily. The girls cheered in agreement and Sakura mouthed the words 'Thank You' to Temari, who winked back. The situation had obviously made Sakura very uncomfortable and while she had wanted and even needed to tell her best friends it was still something she was dealing with and wasn't fond of talking about. Temari had noticed and helped her by changing the subject.

"Alrighty on with the board games!" Hinata called cheerily. Everyone went out of Sakura's room, and to the pantry. They grabbed at least half it's stock and went into the huge living room. Sakura popped in an anime and they half watched it as they played Clue.

At about 3 in the morning, after extensive amounts of popcorn, chips, pop, Little Debbie snacks, taking care of babies, and at least three hours of karaoke, the girls put on their pajamas. Ino grabbed the couch, Hinata crawled into the recliner, Temari and TenTen flopped onto the king size air mattress, and Sakura snuggled into the other couch. She smiled at her room full of friends, and mumbled goodnight, with a long string of incomprehensible murmurs in response.

The night was a bit of a hellish one, as a baby went off every forty-five minutes. The girls were all tired when they dragged themselves out of the land of dreams at ten o'clock. After dressing, eating, and cleaning up, it was about eleven and the thing on each girl's mind was to go home and take a nap.

They hugged each other blearily and muttered good-byes.

"Hey," Hinata said before they all left. "What time do you want us to get here on Wednesday?" her pale eyes focused intently on Sakura.

"Eh? Oh, no really you guys don't have to come I don't wanna ruin you day or anything." She insisted.

"Oh, please. We want to. It isn't going to be something you have to go though alone, Sakura. What time?" Hinata repeated.

Sakura's eyes blurred a bit with tears but she blinked them quickly away. "Noon." She choked on the word. "Get here about noon." Hinata nodded once and Hugged Sakura once more.

"We'll be there."

Yeah.

"Mmhmm."

"Noon it is." The others replied. Sakura smiled thankfully at them once, then waved as they all turned around. She watched their backs for a few moments before closing the door.

"You have some good friends." A voice came from no where. Sakura turned to face Adelie.

"Yeah. I do." She smiled once at the cook. "I'm gonna change clothes and then go pick something up, okay?"

The other girl nodded. "But tell your mother."

"Okay." Sakura said, and then she dashed upstairs. She changed her clothes quickly and put the baby in its car seat. She slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and walked to her mothers room. She opened the door and Emi was on her bed, looking over papers.

"Hey mom?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm gonna go out, okay?"

Emi looked up and smiled once at her daughter. "Alrighty, love. Gimme a hug." Sakura walked forward and hugged her mother once, then turned and walked out of the room. Her head popped back in once. "Love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetie." Emi said, and she waved once. And with that, Sakura was gone.

* * *

Sasuke paused his game as his cell phone rang. He flipped it open. "Hello?" 

"...Sasuke?" Naruto's voice sounded choked.

"Yea? What's up?" He heard Naruto take a long deep breath.

"Sasuke...Sasuke it's Sakura."

The raven hair boy sat up straight, and he felt his chest constrict with worry. "What about Sakura?"

"..."

"Naruto! Tell me!" he demanded.

"Sakura, she...she...She was in a car accident, Sasuke. She's at the hospital, and she hasn't woken up." Naruto said slowly, barely managing to get the words out without crying.

The Uchiha's eyes widened, and it didn't even register to him as his phone hit the floor

* * *

Chapter 11 coming soon. 


	11. Answers in Sadness

**DISCLAIMER**: Not now, not ever, nor before. Naruto isn't mine, darling :D

A/N: Okay.  
Here you go, what you've been waiting for.  
Oh, and please don't berate me if they are a little out of character.  
Loss is harder then it sounds especially one like this  
Read on, enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke burst through what felt like the millionth set of doors and was finally greeted by familiar faces, but they were in states he wished to never see. Adelie was there, hugging a sobbing Ino. Neji was attempting to comfort TenTen, and Naruto was holding a shaking Hinata as well as trying to keep himself together. Shikamaru was sitting on the edge of a chair, his face in his hands. Temari was sitting next to Emi, stroking the woman's back as she tried to be strong, through tears streamed down her face, and she was hiccuping. 

The usually stunning Emi seemed to be the epitome of sadness. Tears streamed down her face in silence, as she stared into the distance blankly. She was playing continuously with a ring on her left hand, which Sasuke noticed was a wedding band.

Neji was the first to notice that Sasuke had arrived. He murmured something to TenTen and she nodded, making her way over to Adelie whom brought her into the embrace to join Ino. Neji walked over to Sasuke. "Hey..." he said after a few moments.

"Hey." Sasuke replied. "What...what happened?" he asked, finding it hard to get the words out.

Neji sighed and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply once and opened them, revealing sad pale orbs. "Well from what they've told us, She was driving. She was being perfectly legal, obeying the law, and doing everything right. Then while she's in the intersection waiting to turn left some guy comes barreling out of no where. He slams into her passenger side, and he's piss-ass drunk. Her little car doesn't even stand a chance against this SUV, and she goes spinning into traffic." Sasuke inhaled sharply, almost not wanting to hear anymore. Neji's eyes were closed again, and he seemed to be steadying himself. Sasuke waited silently for the tale to be finished.

Neji took a deep breath, opened his eyes and continued. "Well the passenger side got hit, and then the front of the car and the drivers side did too...since she got thrown into an intersection of moving vehicles." He said, his eyes down cast as he spoke gravely.

"No..." Sasuke whispered. He looked almost to tears. Neji grimaced once and nodded.

"Even worse? The guy who hit her only has a concussion, three broken ribs and a leg fracture." Anger burned behind those words as Neji spoke. Sasuke was suddenly infuriated.

"What?!" He snapped viciously. He was forced to calm himself. "What...is her condition?"

Neji shook his head sadly. "We don't know yet. She's in the ER, and she has been for a while now. No one's come out to tell us anythi--" he stopped talking, as a man came out.

He walked over to Emi and the eyes of everyone in that room followed him. Emi barely seemed to register him until he said her daughter's name. "Are you Sakura Haruno's mother?"

She looked sadly up at the man and nodded once. "Okay. We have your daughter in mostly stable condition. Her internal bleeding stopped, but...I'm sorry Ma'am. Your daughter is in a coma." He finished.

Emi's eyes grew wide and her hand flew above her mouth. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Thank you doctor..." She said finally, looking away from him. "When may I go in and see her?"

"I'd say twenty minutes. She's almost all cleaned up now, next we have to get her hooked up and to her room, and then you can visit."

She nodded, her eyes squeezed shut. Temari was holding her hand now and trying not to let Emi's shake. "How many people may be in a room at a time, doctor?" Temari asked, before he left.

"About three or four, young lady." He said, smiling woefully at her once. "I'll send a nurse out to fetch you when it's okay for you to see her." And with that, he walked away and disappeared.

Adelie let go of the two girls, whose crying had abated for the moment with the doctor's news. The British young lady strode over to Emi and sat down in the chair next to her. She slid her arms over Emi's shoulders and just sat there, holding her.

Emi seemed assured by Adelie's presence, and leaned appreciatively into her shoulder. Tears continued to stream down the woman's face but they had mixed feelings in them now. On one hand, she was horrified that her young daughter, who had done nothing at all wrong, was in the hospital in a coma. On the other hand, Sakura wasn't dead and she didn't deserve to be treated as if she were. Adelie was finally crying, which she hadn't been before. Tears coursed down freckled cheeks, as the girl finally gave into her emotions. Emi noticed, and brought her arms up around the girl, pulling the girl who was practically her other daughter closely to her.

Everyone seemed to be crying now, but in a half-relived way. Sasuke eve, when he closed his eyes to steady himself and he felt two warm tears slide their way down his face. He wanted to say it was surprising, but it really wasn't, to him. His tough-guy exterior, how much of a jerk he always appeared to be, all of it was just his mask. The wall, that he was careful to create between him and other people. If you didn't get close, you couldn't hurt him. After the loss of his parents, that was the only way the boy could look at things. But her...

She had done what he feared most, and she didn't even know it. All of it was his fault, really. When she had stopped liking him, and when she started to actually detest him, he had become intrigued. He had become interested in her as a person. No one had ever changed their feelings about him like she had, much less a **girl**. So he had found out about her. Not by actually talking to her though, oh Gods no. That's what the internet, friends, her mother autobiography, and acting like a stalker was for. He found out about her father, and had then been MORE curious. How did she still smile? What drove her not to hide herself? Why didn't she close her heart?

Slowly but surely he had become curious. Slowly but surely he had opened his heart to her, waiting to find out how she was so strong. And day be day he watched her. Because of their friends their worlds became closer and closer. He learned more and more about her, and he found he enjoyed every bit of her. And he didn't fully realize it until it was too late.

He had fallen in love with her.

As he had opened his heart to her, he had managed to fill it with her also, much to his own dismay. He had opened it to welcome her in, but he had brought her into him of his own accord, even if the feelings were stronger then he had managed to notice.

He had fallen in love with the one girl determined never to be his, and that was too late to change. Or so at the time he had thought, taking everything lying down the way he was. But after a while, he had been determined to change it. Everyone was convinced that the other reason he was after her was to prove he could get every girl, but that had never been the point at all. Her love, which he believed her to be his true love, was all he had ever wanted. A relationship with the girl of his dreams, irreplaceable by any other.

And now she was in a coma.

His eyes were still shut, and he felt more tears stream out from under his closed lids, and he didn't try to stop them. He opened his eyes for a moment, just long enough to stumble to a chair. He found himself sitting next to Adelie, for it was the first chair he had found. His gaze traveled up her back and after a moment met with the wet eyes of Emi Haruno. The skin at the edges of her eyes crinkled at him slightly as she sent the boy a small sad smile. He was astonished at the resemblance between mother and daughter, in more then just the physical aspects, even if Sakura resembled the young Emi almost to a tee. He wondered at how on earth she could smile, and more over why she would bother to waste one on him.

He attempted to smile back, but knew it was entirely futile. He couldn't manage one. It seemed to spark something in both of them. The tears coursed down his face harder, even as he tried to stem them. Emi looked warmly at the boy. He was startled when she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"You know Sasuke..." she began, her voice terribly hoarse for the obvious reason, " My daughter spoke of you often. Rarely were they particularly nice or appriciative, but there was the occasional good comment strewn in there. I want you to be aware of how fine a line there is between love and hate, like and dislike. I think in her own, ever so odd way, my daughter cared about you. In fact I happen to be positive about that. I know how quirky she was, and I'm sure you do as well. And I want to thank you for caring about my little girl." Emi said, nodding at him once.

From the crook of Emi's shoulder, Adelie choked out a laugh. "I do love how heartfelt that was, but Gods lass stop embarrassing the poor boy." She croaked, her voice sounding as bad as Emi's.

"N-no." Sasuke said, taking a moment to find his voice. "It's fine. Thanks a lot, Mrs. Haruno. It...really means a lot." He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. She nodded once at him, and he suddenly got the feeling as if she had just just done something royal.

"But I'm sorry to say, I do have some more bad news for you Sasuke." The woman spoke so gravely Sasuke didn't even notice the mirth dancing about in her eyes. His face fell more distraught, not that anyone thought it was possible.

"More bad news? Are you kidding?" he said, afraid to ask what it was.

"She nodded once more. "Well it's...it's the baby Sasuke." She sniggered. "It got totaled in the car crash." Oh it was cruel of her to mislead him so, yes, she knew this. But she couldn't help herself, with how seriously he had taken it. She sparkled playfully at him and watched as he processed that he was being told the truth, but more over being teased. She laughed a small little laugh as his face, which had resembled that of a sad puppy, turned slowly into a sullen scowl, directed at her.

"You are not as funny as you think you are." He said flatly. Emi winked at him in response. Everyone's spirits rose, for the time being, and a few others even managed to choke out an excuse for a laugh.

That is, until a nurse came out, asking for Emi. "Are you Mrs. Haruno?" the young woman asked. Emi nodded once, as her voice seemed to had deserted her again. The nurse, whose nametag read Risa, smiled at the woman once. "Alrighty Ma'am, If you'll please follow me, I'll take you to your daughters room."

Emi rose slowly and silently, clutching Adelie's hand very tightly in her own. The British lass stood with her, visibly shaking. Risa beckoned with her two fingers and began waling left. They followed her, but Emo turned around after a moment and called Naruto to come as well. The blond boy did as he was told, and trotted after them 'til he was walking in stride with the other two. No one was surprised that Naruto went with. He was, after all, Sakura's cousin. The nurse and the other three disappeared swiftly around the corner, leaving everyone else behind in silence.

Hinata sniffled as her comfort was gone, and Temari seemed lonely without Emi's hand to comfort. Sasuke moved over a couple of chairs and sat next to her, and placed what he hoped was a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. He had known everyone in this room since pre-school, and all of them had become and stayed close. It seemed right, that somehow in all of this wrong that was happening that it was them there, mourning what had happened to the one missing from the group. Hinata ambled over to TenTen and Ino, not being able to take standing alone.

Neji was there soon after her. He took on taking care of his cousin and his love, while Ino broke off and found her way to Shikamaru, sitting on him, burying her head between the nook where neck and shoulder meet. Sasuke sighed deeply once and wiped the remaining tears from his face, sourly.

"You...really do care about her, don't you?" Temari asked, lifting her tearful gaze to meet his.

Solemnly, he nodded. She sighed once, and then barked out a harsh laugh at the irony. "She always seemed to know you did. When we were little, she used to declare madly that one day, far from now but one day none the less, you were going to be in love with her. We didn't really take it into account much, because as kids we were all stupid, stubborn, and annoying, but she always knew." She paused for a moment and looked him directly in the eyes. "Uchiha, don't you **_dare_** give up on her. Okay?" She sighed, a sound full of mixed emotions as he nodded at her. "Alright then. Good. Because once she gets out of all this, she might just realize what's good for her." Temari murmured.

All these declarations about Sakura's feelings, have him some hope, but at the same time he knew they were not from her mouth, which made them only half truths. Still, it gave him a little more then he'd had before. After that, they all sat in silence once again. It stayed that way for about fifteen minutes, until Naruto came back, paler then a sheet. Hinata rushed over to him and embraced the poor lad.

"Uhm..." he started out, his voice cracking and raspy. "Auntie wants me to take Hinata back there, and then you guys can all go in pairs. Uh...we'll be back." He said, taking Hinata by the hand and leading her away. He seemed to be in an almost zombified state and seemed to be having a very difficult time stringing words together. Sasuke watched his friend walk away for the second time. Hinata's face had completely blanched at the sight of him, and se seemed almost terrified to go back there with him. Still, she allowed herself to be led away.

Silence insued once more as they were gone. No one really wanted to say anything. It was an awkward seven minutes, but after that amount of time Hinata came back, sobbing. Naruto was behind her, closely resembling death himself. She took a chair and slightly attempted to hide the sobs wracking her body. "Uh...Shikamaru. Ino. I guess you guys are next." He said numbly. Ino slid off of him and stood up, and the boy followed suit. They followed Naruto to the room, casting nervous glances at Hinata.

Hinata remained in her seat as they went, but then, abruptly stood. "I'm going home." she declared, regaining some composure and wiping the tears from her face.

"You're what?" TenTen asked. Hinata nodded.

"If I stay here much longer I'm going to vomit. TenTen, I know you I brought you but can you go home with Neji?" she asked. The girls both looked at Neji, who nodded. "Thanks. Hinata said, and then she left.

"Seeing Sakura must've really killed her." Temari remarked. "She's always been the most docile of us." And then quiet once more ruled. About three minutes later, Adelie and Emi came out, followed by Naruto.

"Neji, TenTen, you two go back. I need to not be in there for a bit." Emi said. The two of them nodded, and were about to g back with Naruto when Shikamaru appeared, his face even more blank then normal.

"Temari, you go back along with them. I've gotta go." He said quickly. He muttered good-byes and then the melancholy boy vanished. Temari got up, and left with the group and headed to Sakura's room. Soon only Sasuke, Emi, and Adelie were left.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. That you're the last to see her." Emi told the boy.

"He shrugged once. "It's fine. I swear. I really dont mind having it prolonged." Which was only a half truth, but he partially felt that way. The other part of him wanted to go to her instantly and refuse to leave her side. Logic was attempting to control that side. Emi smiled wearily at him.

"You know...oh no. I couldn't ask that of you." She said, shaking her head as if to get the thought out of it.

He looked questioningly at her. "No, please. Ask anything."

She sighed once. It seemed to be the sound of the day. "Okay, but please remember you don't have to do this. But if you would so like to, would you say with Sakura for a little while Laddie and me here go home and get a few things?"

"That's all? Yeah, I would be happy to." He assured her.

"Okay then. We'll go now so you don't have to stay too long." And with a relieved smile and a goodbye, both of them disappeared.

Sasuke sat there, silent and alone. He was pleased for the moment of peace, but also horrified that he now had so much time to think. He sat there, trying not to think for the next fifteen minutes. Finally, everyone came out. Ino, who had been in there the longest was trembling and sobbing. TenTen and Temari had paled terribly and they continued to cry in a mostly silent fashion. Neji not only looked horrified, he also looked like he was going to be sick soon.

Sasuke stood to receive them. TenTen's hands were gripping Temari and Neji's hands as if they were the only things keeping her standing, which may have been true. Sasuke offered Ino a hug, who gladly took it, nearly collapsing into his chest. He gave her a quick squeeze and was startled at how badly she was shaking. "Go home guys." Sasuke encouraged. "Come back tomorrow." Ino nodded and pulled away from him. She hobbled numbly away, completely forgetting about the word goodbye and obviously not ready to speak at all. Temari rubbed Sasuke's back for a moment as she passed him, and Neji clapped a hand on his shoulder and grimly nodded. TenTen looked up at him and whispered,

"Good luck."

He nodded at her once and watched them walk away. Naruto came over to him once they were out of sight, now that he decided to be more then part of the wall.

"C'mon. I'll take you to her."

* * *

Chapter 12 coming sooner then this one did. 


	12. Damn you, horomones and feelings

**DISCLAIMER**: Not now, not ever, nor before. Naruto isn't mine, darling :D

Happy Almost Thanksgiving!  
And, if you don't celebrate that holiday...  
Happy almost 4th Thursday in November!  
Woo hoo!  
Well, as usual this took forever, and I still think you should all hate me for taking so long with these chapters D:  
Even though I will continue to love all of you readers & reviewers forever and ever.  
Please enjoy the chapter. :3

* * *

Naruto clapped a hand on the shoulder of his best friend and gazed at him sadly for a moment. The blond and usually energetic lad seemed drained of everything he could possibly posses. "Thanks for understanding dude. I just...I just gotta get out of here for a while you know?"

Sasuke only nodded. "I was the last one. Go away." He said.

"Okay." Naruto muttered tiredly in response. He turned away from Sasuke and began walking, and a hand came up and waved back and forth as goodbye, without Naruto turning around.

Sasuke turned away from the view of his friend and started at the door to Sakura's hospital room. That was where he stayed, for a few minutes. He didn't seem to have the ability to open it just yet.

After a while, a voice appeared at Sasuke's side. "Is everything all right, sir?" a female voice asked him. Sasuke jumped a bit, and looked startled to where the nurse, Risa, was standing next to him. She smiled slightly at him. "I'm sorry for noticing, but you have been standing outside this young lady's room for about 5 minutes now. Is everything okay?" she asked him, without the air of someone being pushy.

"Uh..." he said, his mouth and throat he found were dry and speaking was a bit difficult. "Ah, uh...yeah. I'm...I'm just fine." He said, absent-mindedly. He looked back through the window in the door and looked once again at her covered feet. He sighed and looked solemnly at the nurse.

She was still smiling softly at him. She looked as if she knew something new...possibly something he didn't know. "She's your girlfriend?"

He shook his head once. "I only wish. She won't have me, cause she thinks I'm only out to prove something. Oh, and she hates me." He spat sourly. 'And whose damn fault is that, eh?' he thought bitterly. "I'm too late, once again." He muttered, anger lacing his voice. "Er..." he looked awkwardly at her once and then felt pretty dumb. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this.

She laughed once. "No need for apologies. I'm a bartender part time, so I'm quite used to people telling me things. Good for you, being man enough to admit all of this." She patted him on the shoulder for a moment. "I say go in there and talk to her. She has a better chance that way, and so might your heart."

He nodded at her once, still feeling vaguely stupid. He was supposed to be detached. Not admitting his stupid feelings to a random stranger, bartender or not. Still, he didn't want to go in there either. To see Sakura in the state which had broken both her closest friends and her family? His chest felt so constricted he was surprised he could still breathe. Risa patted him once more on the shoulder. "Good luck." She said to him, and then she was gone as abruptly as she had appeared, vanishing into the bustling of the hospital.

He was a bit relieved when she was gone, for she had been an awkward young lady. Nice enough, certainly, but her blunt words and brutal honesty made him thoroughly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to emotional things, as he usually attempted to resemble that of an angry robot.

He sighed deeply, and put his hand on the door and turned the knob once. He pushed to door once and it creaked into the room, though he did not follow it just yet. He was pacing himself, or so he wanted to believe. He knew he was just acting cowardly though. He stepped into the room, and felt his breath catch as he caught sight of Sakura.

An IV was hooked up to her left hand. She was surrounded by machines that beeped and were hooked up to her in various ways and areas. A white bandage surrounded the top of her head, squashing her hair and holding fast to her forehead. Her right arm was in a cast, and her right leg was larger then her left, and had an awkward look to it. He figured that it was encased in a cast just as her arm was.

Her left eye had a beautiful black eye, and gave her the look as if someone had punched her in the face. So did the cut lip. She had scratches randomly etched into her skin, where it was visible and he was sure there were more in other places. The beeping of the monitors were the only noises in the small, sterile room.

Sasuke was, simply put, horrified. The seemed to be the only word to explain this feeling. But also...it was something deeper then anything and word could ever pin point and describe. It was too raw for words. It felt more like his soul was being hurt. Torn at, stabbed, ripped, being clawed, set on fire, take your pick it felt like all of them...but deeper. It felt kind of like what he had felt when his parents had died.

Suddenly these feelings registered. It hurt...oh, Gods it hurt. It hurt that he had brought someone into his heart. It hurt that he had let himself care for her like this. That he had let himself care for anyone like this. He looked at her, noting every painful detail. Her head, the top carefully wrapped. The black eye and bruised, purpling cheek. The fat lip. The obviously broken nose. The dark cut that ran from under her ear to halfway down her neck. Her beautiful face painfully deformed. Most of her face deep shades of blue, purple, grey, yellow and greens. Awkward colors that didn't belong on her porcelain skin at all.

His gaze traveled down her neck, which also had plenty of nicks and scratches, most likely from flying shards of broken glass. Then he looked at her arms, which were also bruised and scratched. His eyes found her bright green cast, surrounding her right arm. It was a startling color, but it didn't even begin to compare to the emerald pools that were Sakura's eyes. He was pretty positive that under her hospital gown her torso was probably wrapped tightly if she had any cracked or broken ribs, which he had a feeling she probably did. Her leg also obviously has a cast on it. Who knew what else or where else she had been hurt that the blankets were shielding his eyes from.

He startled himself a little as a sob wracked its way loudly from his throat. He attempted to keep another one from escaping and choked it down. He wiped furiously at his eyes, feeling silly that tears were there, even if they WERE justified. He still wasn't used to all these feelings, all this pain that was continually attacking him.

This was why he liked the numbness. The lack of feelings he usually lived with. Angry robot, dammit!

_...What if she dies?_

A small, dark voice whispered the words to him. He froze completely. His heart seemed to skip a beat and then everything was instantly moving much faster. His thoughts launched into an automatic panic. Two other pains instantly began to course through him. The first was fear. Sheer and utter terror at the thought losing her. He knew it wouldn't be something he could bear. And the second pain was something had had been trying to squish and eliminate for years. It was a deep hurt, long tended. It was the pain of a child. That pain of an event that had happened long ago, but still haunted him. A pain that time had only made worse and not healed at all. The type of pain that was impossible to fully heal.

The pain still residing in him from the death of his parents.

As soon as he was haunted by the thought of Sakura's possible doom, the death of his parents began streaming back to him. He tried to stem them, force it to just stop already. It didn't work. The only thing that happened was another cry tore it's way from his throat. After a few moments of too clear and too painful memories and more wiping at his tearful eyes, he looked back at Sakura's still form.

Another wave of hurt assaulted him, but he shoved this one off roughly. He grabbed one of the chairs in the room and set it down on her left side, soon plunking himself into it. He took her left hand in both of his and looked at her intently.

"Sakura...don't you leave me! You can't just leave. We need you here. All of us. Your mom and your crazy cook would obviously be lost without you. And Naruto...which cousin would he treat like a little sister if you were gone? Who know when TenTen is upset, or calm Temari down in bad situations without you around, eh?" he demanded of her quiet body. "Who would Ino constantly complain too about how stupid Shikamaru is? If you don't come out of this, what is going to happen to confidence you inspired in Hinata?"

"And...what about me?" he said finally. His eyes once again filled with tears as he spoke. "What would you expect me to do if you were gone, huh? Just find some other girl or something? I couldn't do that if I wanted to!" he insisted, frustrated. "Sakura, we...**I **need you here!" he said sadly. Tears were coursing slowly down his cheeks now, and he took no notice of them what so ever. There was no point in the words uttered next because for all he knew they were falling on deaf ears. All the same, the poor boy felt as if he were going to explode if he didn't say them.

"I love you Sakura." He murmured to her quietly.

"There is no rhyme or reason to it, and it CERTAINLY has nothing to do with logic. If I were a logical person I would have stayed as far away from you as possible. I knew when I was falling. I could tell, sort of...but I was stupid and refused my own feelings. But not anymore. I can't pretend they aren't there, and that they aren't real. They aren't some prank, some joke, or me trying to prove anything. I love you Sakura. And I need you here to beat me up over that fact." He said hurriedly. The words had gushed out of him thoughtlessly. He knew trying to stop them once they had started would be utterly pointless. Like trying to stop the ocean from rushing at you from a freshly broken dam. It didn't work, no matter how hard you tried.

Once the words were out, he wished she had been awake to hear them. But, he knew they had probably fallen on nothing, and he may as well have been talking to a wall. He sighed once and raked his fingers back through his hair. So he had admitted them. All of them, every one of his feelings. What now? She hadn't even heard him. He may as well have not said them. But...he was still glad to have voiced them.

He sat back in his chair, still holding her hand in one of his. He grabbed a remote and turned on her TV. They said noise and voices helped, right? He turned the channels continuously, until he found some anime that she had once said something about liking. He left it there. It was shoujo. Oh...boy.

And there he sat, hand in hand with the girl he loved, watching girl manga. Dammit. He should only have to watch this stuff if she was awake to watch it with him. All the same, he left if on. And he sat there for the next hour, watching something called Host Club.

Then, Emi and Adelie came back. They had books, a CD player and at least a hundred CD's, and a bunch of DVD's too. Apparently, there was going to be noise at all times for Sakura. Sasuke smiled a bit wearily at them.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." Emi replied. "How was your visit?" she asked him politely, though he could tell she was exhausted.

"It was...good. Full of that." He said, pointing to the TV, where the anime was still playing.

Emi smiled once. "Ah. That's one of her favorites."

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. "I heard her say that once last year." And he looked blankly back at the screen for a moment. A look of shock registered on Emi's face. He had heard it once, and that was the reason he had left it on for God only knew how long? She became a mite more impressed with the boy.

"Thank you for staying with her." He only nodded. "If you'd like, you can stay and continue to visit."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll let you guys have some time alone. I should be back tomorrow if that's okay."

She nodded. "Sure, that will be fine. Oh And...here. I suppose this should be in your custody." She said, and she handed him a canvas bag. He gave her a quizzical look and opened it. There, at the bottom of the bag, was the baby's head. It's beat up torso, and it was missing one leg. He snorted once with laughter. Then, he spotted a packet under the baby. Their homework. Jeez. He really should do that.

He nodded his thanks to Emi, then looked back at Sakura. He leaned down and ever so softly laid his forehead against hers. "Think about what I said, okay?" and then he squeezed her hand once, and left.

Sakura didn't even twitch.

* * *

Well...there it is.  
It feels really short...I dunno. Maybe it is. Blah.  
Heh. Cause I didn't make that ending depressing enough or anything. X.x;  
I'm...not going to lie. God only knows when the next chapter is going to appear.  
But I hope you will all bear with me until then.  
Oh, and I should really slap a **DISCLAIMER**: on the fact that _I do not own Host Club_. Although...that would be fun xD 


	13. Drives and Dreams

A/N: Look whats baaack! Yup yup, you have to endure another chapter of this :D As usual, I'm sorry for taking oh so very long. I'm also sorry if the last chapter made people think I was quitting writing this. I would never do that. I'd stick a crappy ending to it before I did that. XD;

Enjoy :3

* * *

The next day Sasuke rose blearily at around noon. He showered quickly, dressed, and then went downstairs and ate. He ran back upstairs and dumped the contents of his backpack on the floor, hastily filling it with other things. He finished quickly and loped easily down the stairs, leaving his house at roughly 12:30, and whipping out his cell phone as he did so. He pressed down a number on his speed-dial and put the phone to his ear with a sigh. The phone rang twice before an annoyed voice picked up and answered, "Hello?" 

"Hey, it's me." Sasuke drawled casually.

"Tch! It's about freaking time! Is this what you consider morning?" Naruto growled at his best friend.

"I couldn't fall asleep until four in the freaking morning last night, okay? You're lucky I'm even awake this early. " Sasuke retorted.

"I wouldn't call that lucky, though retarded is certainly a suitable word you dumba--"

"Fuck you." Sasuke interrupted him. "I'll be there in about five minutes. Be ready or I'm leaving you behind." He snarled in aggravation, and then he snapped the phone shut on Naruto's sure to be heated reply. '_That's certainly an interesting way to thank the person taking you to see your cousin in the hospital'_, Sasuke thought bitterly. Of course, the anger at the rude words would fade within moments, and it would soon be as if the insults had never been made. As retarded and stupid as it was, that was the way Sasuke and Naruto's friendship functioned.

Sasuke walked down the front steps menacingly. He was decked out in a black T-shirt and baggy black jeans clung to his hips. Even his flat-bottomed shoes were black. His hands were thrust in his pockets and he looked neither happy nor well rested. Of course he didn't just look it, he wasn't either of those things. He got in his car and turned it on, met by No Regret Life shrieking out of his speakers at him. He shifted the car into drive and peeled out of the driveway, causing his tires to squeal at him in protest.

He drove down the roads quickly, paying little attention. He didn't need to give the drive much attention at all, he had been to Naruto's house plenty of times. Sasuke grimaced once and then turned up the volume on his speakers drowning in the music, and he tried not to think about the fact that Naruto lived only two streets away from his cousin.

A few minutes later he arrived at his friend's house. It was a beautiful old western thing, and looked very modest although Sasuke knew first hand that on the inside there was no lack of space. He honked the horn sharply a couple of times and Naruto came dashing out the front door.

The blonde boy reached the car and Sasuke took his foot of the break and let the car roll forward a bit, before breaking again and letting him pile in. Naruto swung in his big school bag first, and then followed it, plunking into the passenger's seat. "You are not funny." Naruto said flatly, giving him an aggravated look. Then as he buckled in he sneered, "Glad that you could grace me with your presence."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. He was usually the one acting like he had a stick up his ass, not Naruto. "You're that worried." Sasuke said simply. Naruto grimaced and could only nod.

"And I can't stand being in cars, either." The normally happy boy sighed. "This fucking sucks." He said angrily, shoving a hand back through his unruly golden locks. Sasuke pursed his lips in regard to his friend, but said nothing. He didn't like being in vehicles at the moment either. "Everything in that house makes me think of her." Naruto said quietly, his voice lacking any life at all.

"She's GOING to be fine." Sasuke snapped. He was not about to act like Sakura was going to die. He was sick of losing people, at least as sick of it as Naruto.

The young blonde lad lived with his Uncle Iruka. His mother had died while giving birth to him, and when Naruto was 9 his dad was killed in a drive by shooting. His father had been Iruka and Emi's older brother. Naruto's Uncle had instantly stepped up and taken guardianship of the boy. Naruto was as familiar with loss as Sasuke was, and neither of them had a taste for it.

"You don't know that. Live in fucking reality, Sasuke. She could die." Naruto snarled his voice hard and cold. Sasuke slammed his foot on the brake and him and Naruto were both thrown forward, caught from the impact by their seatbelts. Sasuke was grateful that he hadn't been going very fast or they would both have whiplash. Naruto swiveled his head to his best friend, a fiery glare upon his features. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke glared right back. "You're going to shut your damn mouth. If we don't believe she's going to get better then how the hell is she supposed to?" Sasuke barked heatedly at his friend. Naruto's face clouded over in shock, before his expression became hard again. "If you're going to say another thing like that then get the fuck out of my car. Now." Sasuke growled.

Naruto glared at him, but said nothing. He turned away from Sasuke and looked out his window, ignoring everything in the car. Sasuke let out a breath in a huff. "Okay then." He said, and began to drive again. The song had changed, and Last Alliance was the only sound that was heard in the car until they reached the hospital ten minutes later. They both got out of the car in continued silence. Sasuke opened the back door and got out his bag, he slammed it closed harder then necessary and locked the car with the click of a button.

Together they walked silently to the hospital. Naruto walked into the revolving door first, and Sasuke followed taking the next one. "You're right." Naruto muttered to Sasuke as he came out of the fresh air of spring and into the creepy and sterile smell that all hospitals seemed to possess. Sasuke flashed a short-lived smirk at his friend.

"Duh. Now come on." And he walked to the elevators. All the harsh words between them had just been dropped, and now they were only concerned about Sakura and her well being. The two of them boarded the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. They rode up, still quiet, and got off on her floor. They walked the familiar steps to her hospital room, both of their nerves too shot to be tense. They walked into the room, and Sasuke was almost surprised to see Emi and Adelie there. He shouldn't have been, of course. It was obvious that they would have been there.

The room itself was about twenty different shades of dazzling. The room was practically made of flowers, and there were at least 6 'get well soon!' cards, and 8 teddy bears that were stuffed on Sakura's bed side table. One was on the floor; he had apparently fallen off.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Sasuke. "Hey, has Iruka been down here yet?" he said, leaning over to Naruto and whispering. Emi was on the phone and Adelie seemed to be asleep in the chair.

Naruto shook his head. "But he's been on the phone with Auntie since 6 in the morning. He was when I left, and I assume that's who she's talking to now." Naruto said.

"You think anyone else has been here yet?" Sasuke asked, partially sarcastic.

"Tch. Duh." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. "TenTen and Neji came by at about 8, they called to see if I wanted to come with. Ino and Shikamaru were by here at about 10, they called to see if I wanted a ride too. Hinata isn't coming down until Thursday. She just can't handle it. Temari and Gaara are coming down later. Kankuro got really upset then shut himself up in his room when he heard. Nobody told anyone else, but..." Naruto trailed off, gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

"But what?" Sasuke asked, as he continued to look around.

"But her crash was on the news, and the fact that she's in the hospital. I dont know how many other people have been through here, or will be. Fuzzy brows if he heard, probably. But I don't know. I mean, Sakura knows almost everyone in our school. She knows half of Eji's school because she dated him, and then there's every other person she's ever met and been nice to in her whole life." He gestured around the room. "And I have a feeling that a lot of this stuff was delivered in person, and that this is one of the busiest days Sakura has had, awake or not." Sasuke whistled once. Sakura's days tended to be generally packed, and she was a busy body. But Sasuke had to agree with his friend. There seemed to be thirty to fifty piles of flowers all over and probably more, the boy didn't feel like counting. He also got the feeling that most of these people wouldn't be back.

It was a relieving thought that so many people wouldn't be back to bustle around her in the state she was in. If Sakura was awake she would have been throwing pillows at doors, shrieking about the fact that she wasn't dressed and wearing make up, and insisting that only immediate family and very best friends could see her like this. A pang shot through Sasuke's chest. If she were awake, she wouldn't want him here either.

He shoved a hand back through his thick dark locks and let out a sigh. He took the empty chair he had set next to her side yesterday. He dropped his backpack to the floor next to him and dug through it for a few moments, re-emerging with the packet and a pen. He scowled at the packet, but Sakura would want it done. He tapped his capped pen to the paper a few times, before uncapping it and reading the question aloud to Sakura, which shocked everyone in the room.

"Your nanny has quit because she is needed at home on her farm. Your husband is home, but you are worried about his lack of experience as a parent, What should you do?" he finished the question and scowled, positive that Anko had made the packets herself, with the specific couples in mind as she did. "Ask your sister if she would come over and help out for a couple of days." Sasuke spoke the words aloud as he wrote them down on the paper, guessing his best at the kind of answer Sakura would use. About twenty minutes after Sasuke and Naruto's arrival, Adelie awoke from her sleep. She stood, and the blanket fell off of her and onto the floor. She stooped and picked it up, putting it over the chair she had been resting in. Then she slipped out of the room in search of food.

After about 35 minutes of reciting questions and answers aloud, Sasuke's head began to droop. His eyelids closed of their own volition, and all of him went limp due to boredom, not enough sleep, and the fact that his chair was comfy. The told himself that there was nothing wrong with a little break, and before he knew it he was out.

* * *

The dream began with him in a suit. He was standing in a line behind his friends. Everyone was dressed in respectful blacks, himself included. He looked about, confused. 

There were boards with pictures of Sakura all over them, with her at various events and different ages. He looked past his friends to see the beginning of the line. Everyone his eyes glanced past was crying, and then he saw the coffin. He could see her, laying there in a forever sleep.

Sakura.

Sasuke felt himself choke on a gasp, and he was suddenly aware that tears were streaming down his cheeks. He felt sick, and very much wanted to go home and crawl into a hole. He started to stumble backwards, and then felt pressure on the back of his knees, and found himself sprawling into a chair. He slumped back into it's support and closed his eyes tightly. He felt someone pull a blanket over him. He jerked at it out of reflex, and grabbed the person's wrist tightly. It was then that he opened his eyes.

His mother, smiling quietly at him met his eyes.

The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him grabbing her wrist. Sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock, before he hissed in a sharp breath. Slowly, he released his grasp on her arm, just loosening it at first, before he released her completely. She brought a hand up and rested it on top of his head, before stroking his onyx hair a couple of times.

"Hello love..." she said.

"...Mother?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. She nodded and smoothed his bangs away from his forehead, before they flopped back into the same place.

"It's me." She responded.

"...But...you're gone." He managed weakly.

She sighed and nodded once more. "Physically...that's true. But really, I'm only hiding." She placed her first two fingers onto the middle of his chest. "Hiding in there."

He would have normally sneered back a rude remark. Instead, he wanted to throw himself into her embrace and cry, like a small child to be comforted by their mother. He looked behind her and saw the scene of Sakura's funeral in the distant background. "She's going to leave..." he said, mostly to himself, his voice dead of emotion yet unable to stop it from cracking. "She's going to leave just like you did. Just like you and dad." He had to resist throwing up at his own words.

"Sasuke, what happened was not something I choose. Your father and I would have never chosen to not finish raising you, to hurt you the way we did. Sasuke, we love you." She insisted.

He tore his gaze from the funeral scene. "I wish you hadn't left. Itachi is just about the worst brother there's ever been, and that's excluding no one."

She sighed and looked pained. "I know. And I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "But the place that hurts because of how he is...where he tried to inflict pain...where I'm broken because of you...it all disappears when she smiles." He said, every word filled with obvious despair. "And now she's going to leave too..."

His mother frowned, and said in a rather hard voice, "Stop giving her such little credit."

"Excuse me?"

"Young man, if you don't honestly believe that Sakura has enough will power to get through this, you must not know her very well at all." She reprimanded him.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Then he frowned, debating his retort. "Sasuke, you have to have hope." She told him before he had a chance to voice anything.

Then his eyes narrowed into a glare. He glared at her in the exact way every teenage boy has glared at his mother. "She IS my hope. So with her like that, what do you expect me to do?" he said harshly, snarling a bit. His mother looked surprised, then softened her expression once more.

"Then you do the only thing you can, little one." His expression did not change. "You trust your hope, little darling. That's all you can do."

His glare receded to a frown. "I dont trust anything anymore."

She frowned. "Don't lie to your mother, and give your love and your hope more credit. And don't forget...that hate and love are separated by a terribly fine line." When her statement was finished, she began to go transparent. Sakura's funeral scene had disappeared from behind her, and his mother began to fade into the white that surrounded them.

Sasuke was suddenly alarmed. "No! Stay!" he pleaded. She shook her head.

"I must leave, love. But do not disregard my words. I love you, little one." And then she was gone, and Sasuke was alone.

He jerked violently, and his eyes flew open, revealing Sakura's hospital room. His eyes darted around for a few moments before he knew his surroundings. Naruto walked up to him, looking alarmed.

"Dude, are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded, and realized he was sweating. "Yea, fine. How long was I out?"

Naruto shrugged, still looking worried. "Twenty minutes or something."

Sasuke looked down, and then froze. A blanket was covering him. "What the hell did this get here?" he asked hoarsely.

"Oh, Adelie put that over you. We both got a good shock when you snatched her wrist, even though you were asleep." Naruto said. He was eyeing Sasuke like he wanted to get him looked at. Sasuke just waved a hand.

"I've had better dreams, lets put it that way." Naruto nodded, and dropped the subject. Sasuke stood and shook his head. "I think I need to go home. I'll come pick you up if you need me to, though, okay?"

"Bah, don't worry about it." Naruto said. "Just go home and get some sleep, I guess." He waved, and Sasuke left.

* * *

Sasuke's phone began to shriek at him, and it bounced across his bed side table as it vibrated. His eyes opened blearily, and he saw his clock. 3:17 AM. Whoever the hell was calling him would regret it. He got a hold of his phone, and looked at the caller ID. Naruto's number, go figure. 

He flipped the phone open and snarled, "Damn you, this better be important."

"Sasuke! It's Sakura! She--" His heart missed a beat.

"What about her?!" he interrupted Naruto.

"Shut up and I'll tell you! She's awake!"

* * *

Yeaaaaaa. So, from the very beginning, I wasn't going to kill her. I like her when she's older, and I like her in this story. Plus, if I killed anyone it would be Orochimaru, cause he's a nasty gay old snake, who likes to molest twelve year olds. I only kill people I dont like, like him, but he's not in the story to kill, so oh well xD; I hope you liked it, chapter 14 coming...eventually:DD 


End file.
